In my Father's footsteps
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: I vowed never to follow my father's example yet here stood a miko whose eyes sparkled like sapphires and made my blood boil…with want. Sess X Kag *contains spoilers*
1. Prologue

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti. _

_Summary: I vowed never to follow my father's example yet here stood a miko whose eyes sparkled like sapphires and made my blood boil…with want. Sess X Kag_

_**NOTE: This fic contains spoilers from the Anime.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

_-Sesshomaru's p.o.v- _

It was anger and irritation I felt as I paced my study. Inuyasha…. He had been released from the god-tree he was sealed to for 50 years. He, Sesshomaru had seen proof of that as he had gone to visit the tree. He had heard rumors it had been a miko but who? The one that had sealed it was dead by a spider-hanyou. Unless she had been resurrected somehow by an evil witch. But even if she had, she would be the un-dead and would not have enough power to, it had to have been done by an even more powerful miko, but which miko was kind enough to revive and release the demon kind? They were supposed to loathe demons with a passion. Those useless human women and their holy powers….powers which were wasted on them.

He stopped to glare at his father's, Inu-tashio's painting hanging above the fireplace. _'Why would you love a human woman father? I do not understand. You had told me if I someone to protect and I had said no. what did you mean father?'_ Sesshomaru shook his head as he saw the sword hanging on his father's sash….The Tetseiga. It should've been his….but where is it? Where is that sword?

"Seen yet never seen. Protected, yet never known to its protector?" Sesshomaru said aloud. It was so frustrating. A puzzle, it was a riddle and he hated it. He had the Tenseiga, his father's other sword….of course it was useless but he kept it in memory of his father. Perhaps a visit to that whelp of a half-breed brother he had would give him some clue. Father did care for him more and Sesshomaru frowned. He walked out of his study as his guards shut the door behind him as he walked out and headed to his chambers. Yes aggravating his brother was one of his specialties and his fangs flashed, a smirk on his face in the moonlight.

_-with Inuyasha-_

He was lounging high up in a tree as he stared at the darkening sky with a bored expression. Nothing to do. Nothing to kill. Nothing to….

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" a feminine voice called from below him.

Oh great it was that Kikyo-look-alike miko who called herself 'Kagome' with that revealing blue skirt following him. Had she no shame? and hadn't he told her to stop following him? She was holding some weird metal contraption she called a "Bi-cy-cle" _'Keh what's the need for one of those?'_ he thought. He felt a breeze in the air and the sky which now had a demonic aura. He jumped down from the tree and pushed her to the ground.

"Get down!" he called as he pushed her to the ground, her face now in the dirt.

"Cough…cough…Inuyasha..." she said in an irritated voice and looked up. He stood up as she followed suit. She shook her clothes trying to get the dirt off and she looked to see Inuyasha staring at someone with an angry expression.

She gaped at the creature...in awe. He was wearing white and had long silver locks of hair with red stripes on his face with a crescent moon on his forehead and his eyes…his eyes were like gold no, they were amber in contrast to Inuyasha's gold. He was standing on the shoulder of a lower class demon and looked like a heavenly being. He was…He was…gorgeous.

He was giving Inuyasha a disdainful '_You're lower than me'_ look. Did he hate him? Kagome swallowed as she looked back at Inuyasha whose hand was now fisted. Were they going to fight? Inuyasha didn't even have a weapon and just his claws.

"You….It's you… SESSHOMARU!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Indeed. I've quite missed you as well…._little brother_." Sesshomaru said smirking down at him.

"He..he called you his brother." Kagome said aloud staring at Sesshomaru who looked at Kagome then, finally noticing her.

"Hn." He said. Kagome gave him an irritated look. 'Hn?' that's all he had to say to her?

"A human woman. This must be a taste from father. Of course this Sesshomaru bears no such weakness." He said arrogantly. Kagome's eyebrow twitched. He called her a weakness….grrrr…

"Yeah what of it?!" she yelled up to him standing behind Inuyasha for safety. And to think she thought he was cute! He was an arrogant prick! Like those popular boys in high school who thought they were the kings of the world.

"And this one speaks out of line as well." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"So what?! Where I come from woman are not oppressed and just redeemed to cooking and cleaning and raising babies! We are educated too. We work and uhhh rule as well." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha your woman is annoying and loud. Why don't you find a better one?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored voice.

"She ain't my woman!" Inuyasha said. He must have told a hundred people that today.

"Hey are you both ignoring me?! What am I? invisible? Who are you supposed to be anyway?" Kagome asked the silver haired demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands." He said.

"Hn. Fancy title." Kagome said. Sesshomaru looked at her. Why the insolent little wench.

"I'm Kagome. Ka-go-me." She said.

"Well Kagome…" Sesshomaru started but before he could continue Inuyasha jumped into the scene and made a leap at his brother.

"I'll get you!" Inuyasha roared and tried to swipe him with his claws. Kagome couldn't look. Her newly found hanyou friend was going to die from this high and mighty arrogant prick of a brother! Sesshomaru sighed regally as he rose his poison whip and swiped it at the lower class demon who was ordered to kill Inuyasha.

Kagome screamed and her frantic brain was trying to decide what to do. "Inuyasha!!!! Uhh…sit boy!!!!" were the words that came from her mouth. She looked up to see Inuyasha saved from the attack and come crashing to the ground.

(BOOM!) And Inuyasha crashed to the ground even Sesshomaru had a look of surprise.

"You are a miko. To have cast such a subjugation spell on Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru said.

"What is your deal?" Kagome said having enough of this demon for one day. "What are we playing 20 questions?"

"This Sesshomaru does not play."

"And what's up with that third person?" Kagome said looking up at him with look that dared him to look away. It was infuriating him. He had enough of this for one day as he killed the low class demon whose shoulder he was standing on and was about to walk away when someone grabbed his shoulder. "Hey wait a second Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"Let go of this Sesshomaru human wench." He said. Her touch was unnerving him as well as her scent. So pure. So she spoke the truth. She wasn't Inuyasha's woman.

"This Kagome says no." she challenged him as blue clashed with amber.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: chapter 1. Might I already point out before someone else does, is that some parts are fictional/I made up… so all of it is not real. Please read and review. _


	2. Parting is such sweet sorrow

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"Let go of this Sesshomaru human wench." He said. Her touch was unnerving him as well as her scent. So pure. So she spoke the truth. She wasn't Inuyasha's woman._

_"This Kagome says no." she challenged him as blue clashed with amber._

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 2: Parting is such sweet sorrow_

_-Sesshomaru's p.o.v-_

Who did this wench think she was? Touching him like she was his mate and had every right to? Not that her scent was pleasing to his sensitive nose, but that wasn't the point. And to top it all off, she was a human! Not worth his time nor should she be in his presence. _'Then why don't I just tear her hand off, slice her arm off and tell her to know her place?'_ She challenged him…this human girl who was still looking at him like…like...her eyes said it all and no words were needed,

'_I dare you. Challenge me.' _

It stirred his demon blood.

_-Kagome- _

Her eyes held his but then her's wavered for a second, her brain still deciding what she should do. He was so much more pleasing to the eye, his clothes of white silk and although he called her a wench his voice made her want to melt into mush. It was smooth like velvet. Great she was turning into a giggly schoolgirl who fawned over cute guys….like her friends, Eri and Yuka.

_-Inuyasha's p.o.v- _

He coughed as he got out of his crater. Damn the girl for sitting him like she did when he almost had his damn half-brother for good this time. _'What was she trying to do? Kill me?' _He shook himself off and then looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at Kagome who was holding onto his shoulder with curiosity. He burned with jealousy; his eyes flashed red gone unnoticed by Kagome. He wasn't to spill his brother's blood, more so than ever. His brother always had the attention of the ladies but Kagome was his! And yes he knew he had been cruel to her in the past. He thought back to when they killed off that Yura of the hair. He cringed. Okay…so he was really mean to her.

_-Flashback- _

'_You said my name…' Kagome said happily. _

'_Keh what of it?' Inuyasha said. _

'_It's just I think you like me more is all.' Kagome said looking up to where she was sitting, a small smile on her face. _

'_Keh I still think you're pretty useless…' he said. He looked startled when her face went from happy to pissed off in less than a second. She stood up walked over and smacked him on the shoulder and he fell over. _

"_remind me next time not to save you! If it hurt so much you should've said something." Kagome said huffing. _

'_Leave me alone!' he said._

_-End flashback- _

He shuddered. Women were so scary sometimes. Back to his current problem: his Kagome and Sesshomaru looking like they were getting friendly over there. "Oi! You two over there." He started looking like he was about to walk over…no stalk over.

Sesshomaru caught his look and smirked inwardly. _'So…again you can't admit your feelings to another human woman little brother?'_ This should be too easy. Aggravating Inuyasha was always amusing.

"Umm…excuse me but…" Kagome started looking at Inuyasha then at Sesshomaru. Siblings were supposed to get along. Huh? One of this Sesshomaru guy's hand was now holding hers…and Inuyasha was blowing off steam, literally.

"Hey we just met! And you want to hold hands?" Kagome asked him incredulously.

"What's the matter half-breed?" Sesshomaru said not paying attention to her. Instead he brought her hand up to his mouth and she thought he was going to kiss her hand and her face flamed red but he didn't rather examined it, saying something she didn't pick up.

"Sesshomaru hands off! Or I'll slice them off for you!" Inuyasha yelled, the jealousy clear in his voice. His brother! Damn him! He always got everything! Every lady in the royal youkai court adored him but he'd make sure Kagome didn't.

"Hn. So you care for this little miko." Sesshomaru said thoughtfully, his hands still holding hers. Kagome was trying to discreetly break free but he had this iron grip. This _**was **_the first guy she'd ever held hands with and for such a long time too. Hojo tried before but Kagome brushed him off with an illness excuse. "This Sesshomaru would like to keep your miko….perhaps she'd fit in as a concubine or one of the geisha's at my palace. What do you say?" Sesshomaru said taunting him. Of course he was just testing Inuyasha's patience. This miko wasn't that type of material. It just seemed she deserved more than she had right now. And that was that she shouldn't have to travel the countryside and in such a short skirt! It was Kagome who spoke then glaring at him. Had he been anyone else he would've shivered at her dangerous look.

"You wouldn't dare insult this Kagome. I should kick your arse to hell and back for even insinuating that. You pervert." Kagome said seething, hands fisted. Who did these feudal men think they were? Demon and human alike? Just earlier one guy was pulling on her skirt saying that her 'kimono' was shorter than his and the other one said that if she _married him_ he'd buy her a new one and longer.

"How dare you insult Kagome like that! I'll get you!" Inuyasha yelled and made another leap at Sesshomaru completely missing the fact that Kagome was standing in front of Sesshomaru…right in the line of fire.

"Eeeep!" Kagome said, brain panicking on seeing Inuyasha jumping up and racing towards them with lighting speed but glared, completely forgetting that she might just die, when all Sesshomaru did was sigh. This was a waste of his time and these two, especially his brother were overreacting.

Sesshomaru, who was still holding Kagome's hand, much to Inuyasha's dismay, led Kagome to the left where he let go of her hand and went back to go meet his hanyou brother. Why would he assume he was getting somewhere and with this whelp?

'_Is Sesshomaru going to kill Inuyasha? He doesn't look like it but…well he knows that I'm free game, not mated but wait…'_ Kagome's brain stopped. Where did THOSE thoughts come from? Since when did she start thinking romantically about Sesshomaru?! Stupid demon! stupid feudal era! Stupid male population! While Kagome was having these thoughts (not paying attention to the brothers) Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were trying to kill each other not too far away.

_-With said brother's- _

"What's the matter little brother? Did this Sesshomaru strike a nerve? Are you too stubborn as to deny your feelings for your chosen female?" he said.

"Why you…for the thousandth time this day…I haven't got NO chosen damn female!" Inuyasha glared then smirked at his brother and his look. "And what about you? You don't have a mate do you? You wouldn't dare let a woman into your heart even if she was human! females are females! You know that! You learned from father that Human women's lives will extend their lifespan and perhaps they will gain some characteristics of said demon! I can't believe you are a lia…"

Sesshomaru glared at his brother yanking him up by the collar, his eyes a red tint. He hated when Inuyasha was right….and it wasn't often. He threw him into the tree-line and was about to stalk away.

He passed by Kagome who was just looking at the two brother and he said, "Pity, you're not a demoness ka-go-me." He said in an offhanded tone as he walked away into the forest.

"Huh?" Kagome said. Where did that come from?

"Inuyasha?" she said walking over.

"Keh. It's nothing. What'd he say to you?" Inuyasha said brushing himself off and standing up.

"It wasn't anything important really. He's kind of different, no?" she said.

"Keh." Inuyasha said as he stared into the darkness where Sesshomaru had just left.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_


	3. In Contemplation

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: "It wasn't anything important really. He's kind of different, no?" she said. _

"_Keh." Inuyasha said as he stared into the darkness where Sesshomaru had just left._

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 3: In contemplation_

_-Sesshomaru- _

He walked back to the western lands as he thought about father's fang, the Tetseiga. Where was it? His father had given him the Tenseiga and it was useless. It killed nothing only brought back to life beings that had or were about to die. Rin, his human ward was proof that the sword did live up to its reputation and saved people. Of course he just kept it in honor that his father had given it to him. But why he had saved a human child from death by wolves even he didn't know, but of course that was a thought for another day. He had assigned Rin teachers so they could teach her to speak, dress and learn all there was about being a human female. It wouldn't do for him to have a ward who traveled with him and she didn't look presentable.

And that girl…that human girl who was she to talk to him, touch him like she had every right to? He was stunned to say the least, taken aback at her audacity. Her angry blue, no they were more like sparkling angry sapphires unlike any human he had ever seen… and her scent still lingered on his shirt. Did she even know who he was? No perhaps not. Her couldn't hold it to her since she seemed other-worldly. Still he had to go back to Inuyasha's forest and of course it was to beat his half-breed brother for information about the sword, curiosity and trying to figure out that girl was not important.

The castle gates opened as he walked through them, his subjects, guards, court nobles and ladies bowed as a loud gong was sounded that the 'LORD HAS RETURNED' but of course he really didn't pay them any mind. It was expected. "Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" a feminine voice called and an orange blur attached to his leg.

"Rin." He said. Perhaps she would be the only female he'd let close to him. She let go and she looked up to him in adoration.

"Rin has discovered a new type of _hana_!" she exclaimed as she held it up to show him the iris like flower in a rainbow of colors/bi-colors. He had seen it before in his personal gardens but he thought he'd just amuse her so it didn't hurt her feelings.

"Yes Rin. It is very nice. Now don't you have a class to attend?" He said. She smiled and happily skipped away as Jaken finally found her and raced after her completely missing Sesshomaru standing there. Well it didn't matter anyhow and he continued his trek to his study. He had paperwork to do, lots of paperwork and it would help if he had a mate to help him, not paperwork but with matters of the castle, making sure everyone was happy and taking care of the castle. He had to do everything.

He entered his study as one of the captains in his army stood waiting for him by his desk. What could it be now? war? Dispute among his subjects? Famine? Demons trespassing his lands? He sat at his desk and nodded for the demon to speak. "Milord…I have just received a letter from an anonymous source that came to the castle's gates and was told to give this letter to you." He handed the letter to Sesshomaru, bowed and left quickly. He didn't want to be there if it upset Sesshomaru and he decided to take it out on him. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he opened the scroll and read what it said:

_Sesshomaru,_

_Your father's fang is already in possession of your half-breed brother, Inuyasha. He refuses to tell you that he has it and all with the help of that human female with blue eyes he is with. The human female goes by the name of Kagome, is a priestess of the powerful jewel the Shikon-no-tama and not as worthless as you may believe. Perhaps another visit and a 'chat' with her might prove useful. _

_Regards, _

_Anonymous. _

What and who would know all this information that he himself had been searching for? It had to have been someone who knew where the sword was hidden and he had to have known or been allies with his father, Inu-taisho, someone who hated half-breeds and this person kept stressing about the Miko named Kagome. What was so special about her? He looked up the painting of his father. It was of him and his human mate, Izayoi.

Someone came barging in his study and before he could tell them off for interrupting him he saw it was only Rin. "Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Rin has finished with her studies and wants to go on an adventure, on a journey with you like we used to do and with Ah-Un as well! Does Jaken-sama have to come though? Although he is great fun when Rin covers him with pretty flowers!" She said in an excited voice.

'Hn.' Sesshomaru thought looking at Rin then. He might just do that. "Of course Rin. We leave early tomorrow morning." He said as he watched Rin squeal happily and run out to tell Jaken. Yes tomorrow they would go back to Inuyasha's forest and he'd get that sword. Of course that female Kagome wouldn't mind Inuyasha dying or getting killed slowly by his hands. It wasn't as if the both were mates or even intended mates.

'_You wouldn't dare insult this Kagome. I should kick your arse to hell and back for even insinuating that. You pervert.'_

Human females…he just didn't get them…and he walked out of his study. It was getting late and he had to make sure that Rin was tucked in and in bed. The demonesses didn't care very much for Rin. Now if he had a human mate…she would…. No. He shook his head as he entered the royal wing. He would never even think of that. He vowed he would never follow in his father's footsteps. Then he shut the royal wing's doors behind him.

_-Inuyasha's forest- _

The both were sitting in Kaede's hut as Inuyasha was giving Kagome a 'I don't want to talk to you look.' It wasn't her fault she touched Sesshomaru like that! It just happened! Kind of like a spur-of-the-moment type of thing but what Inuyasha was more irritated about was that she now carried a bit of Sesshomaru's scent on her clothes.

"Go take a bath." Inuyasha said in an irritable voice.

"Why? I just took one yesterday!" Kagome said standing up from where she was sitting across Inuyasha and Kaede decided to remain silent. Kagome then understood what was wrong with Inuyasha. She smelled of his brother and if she knew anything about inu-dog demons, if a female smelled of that particular male she was his. Kagome tried not to laugh aloud at Inuyasha's jealousy. And to think that Inuyasha said he only used her for a 'shard-detecting.'

"No." Kagome said and sat back down. Inuyasha stood up and yelled that he was going to drag Kagome there himself and dump her in the hot-spring if he had to.

"Sit down Inuyasha." Kagome said calmly.

(BOOM!)

Kagome sighed. The feudal era…where was all the action at?

"Thee all right Inuyasha?" Kaede asked Inuyasha's fallen form.

'…………'

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_

_Hana: Flower._


	4. Just Human

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: Kagome sighed. The feudal era…where was all the action at? _

"_Thee all right Inuyasha?" Kaede asked Inuyasha's fallen form. _

'…………'

* * *

_Chapter 4: Just Human_

_-Sesshomaru-_

He could not rest his mind as he paced his chambers. He was not at ease knowing such information now. He had felt a strange aura radiating around that Miko but he had ignored it. She was a human after all. But could she be as powerful as to have helped his mongrel of a brother pull out the sword? She was human. He shook his head frustrated now. How many times was he going to say/think 'she was a human?' it was just repetition and yes she **was** human. So what? He shook his head as he stared out his window. He needed fresh air as he walked towards his balcony and jumped down. He would patrol his lands to clear his head.

Walking towards his lands borders he had not sensed any sort of mischief and he wondered whether he should be grateful or disappointed. It would've been nice to shed blood to get his mind off things. A strange scent came his way from behind and a sinister voice spoke to him. He narrowed his eyes turning around. Another bothersome hanyou…

"Lord Sesshomaru. Not surprised to see you. I see you are blowing off some angry steam from receiving my letter." He gave the inu-demon a crooked smile.

"And where would you, Naraku of all people, gotten such information from?" Sesshomaru said, his patience wearing thin.

"Because he used that sword on me trying to kill me." He said simply.

Well that made sense to Sesshomaru. Baka hanyou brother of his never did have a brain in his head. "And what do you gain from giving this Sesshomaru such knowledge?" he said. What did this hanyou want from him? He was hardly interested. He worked for no one. Besides he was going to have problems of his own. How was he supposed to hold the sword? His father had told him he wouldn't be able to but then again, his father was very vague and talked in puzzles when it came to humans and love…ick how could father, the great dog demon general everyone feared and respected love a _human_? They were fragile creatures, died early lives even before they began to enjoy life and were selfish and greedy.

"The death of that bothersome inu-hanyou. And I want that Miko Kagome he has with her." Naraku said. Now this caught Sesshomaru's interest and just before he was about to slice the baboon into pieces too. He didn't know why it bothered him when Naraku said he 'wanted' the Miko…he was just about to say he couldn't have her but stopped short wondering why he would defend her? She was his half-brother's, soon to be dead, property.

"That's right. A Miko named Kagome travels with Inuyasha. Do not hurt her. I want her and you want the sword. Let's call it a fair deal." Naraku said. He knew Sesshomaru would not back down from agreeing.

"This Sesshomaru makes deals with no one. Especially not one such as the likes of you." Sesshomaru said slicing the baboon into pieces. Such nerve.

He stared at the sky then and thought 'So Kagome you are a wanted human female then are you?' and he made his way back to the castle to make preparations for tomorrow.

_-Kagome and Inuyasha- _

She hadn't meant to sit him it just came out! Inuyasha was sitting against the far wall of the hut giving her a 'this is all your fault' look but she wasn't paying him any mind. She wanted to go home but with him just watching her like a hawk he wasn't allowing her to. Ha… allowing? She'd give him the slip once he fell asleep! The well wasn't far off from Kaede's hut. She just had to wait it out.

Inuyasha was giving Kagome a weird look. She had something up her sleeve, like she was planning something but he wasn't going to let her out of his sight. Damn Kikyo look alike just had to barge in on his life and destroy the jewel? He should've killed her when he had the chance but she had this damn subjugation on him now, courtesy of Kaede. He couldn't get close to her without her uttering that one magic word that made him plummet to the ground. Hell she even said it once when she was sleeping! She would be the death of him.

_-Sesshomaru- _

"Milord! Milord!" Jaken said running after his master who had just walked back into the castle. He was sure that his lord had left his faithful servant Jaken!

"Jaken ready Ah-Un. We leave tomorrow." Sesshomaru said not bothering to turn around to look at Jaken who said 'right away milord!' and left to do as requested. It bothered him, what Naraku said about Kagome. Father had taught him many things before he died and one lesson was to treat females with respect. It was a lesson all demons of royal blood were taught. Who was that Naraku to tell him to 'hand over' Kagome like she was his property? No telling what he would do to her.

"Human are you Kagome?" Sesshomaru said aloud.

'_Yeah what of it?!' she'd yelled at him._

_-Next Morning- _

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called as she raced after him. Why was her lord so anxious to get this journey started? and he just had to bring Jaken along didn't he? he didn't do a very good job watching her. Rin gave Jaken a side look and grinned evilly. No matter. She'd take care of the toad herself. Ah-Un stopped for a second as she climbed onto the dragon singing a song she heard one of her hand-maidens singing.

They neared the western borders and as they passed them they came upon a pack of wolves. Rin cowered down on Ah-Un. Wolves were bad! they killed her village people and they were going to kill them now. "Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin whispered. Jaken looked annoyed as he waved his staff at them. True, he said that he did not like Rin but when she was in danger he got protective of her.

"Hey I know you. You're the western lord." Kouga said. He might be cocky and rude at times but he knew when to show manners at the proper time.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said giving him a blank look.

"So where are you headed?" Kouga asked trying to make light conversation.

"That does not concern you." Sesshomaru said. He might keep wolves in his employ but that didn't mean he had to like the species.

"Yeah well I was heading home from defeating a mutt-face." Kouga said. He looked up at the sky and said, "Although I'm not thrilled about going home, Ayame-sama is going to start badgering me about being my mate again."

"So she has not given up?" Sesshomaru said.

"Nope." Kouga said.

"Did you see anyone with Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kouga stretched for a second and looked at Sesshomaru. "No it was just the mutt. was there someone else that is supposed to be with him?"

So he hadn't seen Kagome. why did that information relieve him? Kouga was not a threat.

"Well...see ya Sesshomaru!" and Kouga left in a whirlwind.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. Rin peeked from Ah-Un to make sure Kouga left and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"I am fine My lord!" she said and sat up on the dragon and the group made their way towards Inuyasha's forest.

_-Kagome and Inuyasha-_

Her eyebrow twitched. Surely he had to sleep sometime! he'd been watching her and didn't even leave to see that Kikyo he kept talking about and how great she was, better than Kagome yaaada...yaaada..yaadda...

There was only one way to control this inu.

"Inuyasha....**SIT BOY!!!!!"**

**(BOOM!) **

and Kagome skipped merrily away towards the bone-eaters well. finally! she'd get a warm shower, a hot meal and perhaps talk to her friends on the phone making sure grandpa hadn't come up with the fact that Kagome was dead...she sighed as she jumped into the well for what seemed like way too many times.

_-Future- _

Kagome was glad that her grandpa had put a rope-ladder in here that she could climb out. Using slippery vines from the feudal era wasn't exactly easy and a rope ladder there would look suspicious. Climbing out she opened the doors and walked towards the house, and she hoped for the first time that Inuyasha wouldn't come after her. "I'm home!" Kagome called as she opened the screen door and came inside. Suddenly a black and brownish blur ran towards her and hugged her tiny form.

"Kagome! I thought you would never come back!" Sota said. Kagome rolled her eyes as she stepped away from Sota a little. He always said that. He said he didn't like her and stuff and here he was hugging her. the Softie.

"Kagome Dear welcome back!" her mother said stepping out of the kitchen hearing Sota declare that he missed Kagome.

_

* * *

  
_

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_


	5. Holy

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"Kagome Dear welcome back!" her mother said stepping out of the kitchen hearing Sota declare that he missed Kagome._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5: Holy_

_-Inuyasha- _

He sat up and brushed himself off looking in the direction of the well. The nerve of her. Keh! He refused to be defeated by the likes of a human woman! The wench had gone and sat him like she always did and just to get away from him and go to that 'future era' of hers. Collecting jewel shards was more important! Defeating Naraku and kicking his half-brother Sesshomaru's arse was more important. And what was up with that white 'pah-y-par' she always wrote on? Reading out of a book she called a 'textbook' It wasn't a scroll…so…

He wouldn't go after her right now, she'd just sit him in anger. He'd let her cool off since he was that nice… and then drag her kicking and screaming if he had to. Suddenly he felt holy powers near the village and wondered whether Kagome had returned early since she felt guilty. He got up and left the hut with a questioning look from Kaede who sighed and said, "Youngin's…always so impatient."

Inuyasha made his way to the center of the village and saw someone standing there with a sheepish look on his face.

"Oi! Who are you?" Inuyasha said rudely and crossed his arms.

"Demon begone!" the person said as he saw Inuyasha and then hit him over the head with his 'weapon' and threw holy paper sutra's at him. Inuyasha's eyebrow just twitched. Was that supposed to hurt him? Keh! He was about to punch his lights out when the male held up his hands, a sign of peace.

"I just came in seek of the Shikon Miko, Kagome. I heard she resided in this very village." He said.

Inuyasha was about to say something rude but then glared at the human male, having heard Kagome come from his mouth. "What do you want with my Miko?" Inuyasha said. The man looked surprised.

"I wasn't aware that a Miko would take a liking to a half-demon like you. Having being someone with holy powers surely she should detest you. Perhaps it is an act of kindness she shows you since you are neither, full demon nor human." He said in a voice so it didn't make Inuyasha feel bad.

Inuyasha stilled. He hadn't thought of that before. Was that it? Kagome just tolerated him? "Keh. You sound like my half-brother." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru always reminded him of it. The jerk.

"Well first off I'm Inuyasha. So what's your name and what do you want with Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"Miroku and I just wish to speak to Lady Kagome about the Shikon no tama." He said. Inuyasha's eyes perked up at that.

"Well she isn't here. She went home but I'll go and get her soon. But perhaps you would want to talk to another priestess from the village. An old hag named Kaede. " Inuyasha said about to lead the way.

(CLANG!)

"Oww!!! Dammit! You stupid monk! What was that for?" Inuyasha said rubbing his head. The damn monk had just hit over the head with that staff of his.

"Do not mock ones with holy powers…you insult us all that way." Miroku said. Inuyasha glared at the monk and huffed something about Baka monks.

_-Future-_

"Sota dear why don't you let go of Kagome so she can wash up for dinner?" her mom said. He nodded and Kagome went to the bathroom, stared at her reflection in the mirror and shook her head. She was still upset with Inuyasha. He had no right to be jealous with her. He had Kikyo to run to if he was upset. He had Kikyo to kiss (which she had seen as well). **He had Kikyo**. Period.

She turned the faucet on as she washed her hands. She'd just touched Sesshomaru's shoulder, a very nice and silky shoulder, but that wasn't the point and now Inuyasha was going to be upset with her for weeks for that. She'd told him she didn't like Sesshomaru but why was she explaining herself to him? It wasn't like he was her big brother, dad or an ex-jealous-stalker-boyfriend. No doubt that she was going to have to explain herself to her mom now and what went on in the feudal era while she was there. She sighed as she dried her hands on a towel. Such was life.

She walked in and gave a large smile as she sat down at her place. "Wow mom. Rice, **Sukiyaki, Menrui, **Sushi, **Wasabi**, Fish and sweet and sour chicken. You really outdid yourself. Did you know I was coming?" Kagome said.

"Now Kagome dear, tell your grandpa what illness you would like to have this time. I'm running out of ideas." He said and Kagome stared as Sota and mother laughed.

"I didn't know that you were coming honey. Now tell your mother what brought you back here. I see you haven't brought your yellow backpack so that means you still have supplies." She said.

"Mom I…It's Inuyasha." Kagome said and to her mom that said everything. No other words were needed.

"But I did run into his elder-half-brother. Ahh…he was so breathtaking. The way his hair blew in the breeze...his cool demeanor just had my heart fluttering even though he looked like he wanted to kill Inuyasha. But who is Inuyasha to me? No one." Kagome said sighing wistfully remembering Sesshomaru.

"Hmm…should I tell the school she's love-sick? And over a demon?" Kagome's grandpa said as Sota and him looked at Kagome's dreamy look.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_

_Sukiyaki: beef hotpot _

_Menrui: noodles _

_Wasabi: Horse radish _


	6. Dangerous

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: "Hmm…should I tell the school she's love-sick? And over a demon?" Kagome's grandpa said as Sota and him looked at Kagome's dreamy look._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 6: Dangerous_

_-Miroku and Inuyasha- _

The both walked towards Kaede's village in silence. Miroku still gave the hanyou a distrusting look every now and then. He was never one to trust the demon kind so willingly. This Lady Kagome must be a very kind-hearted Miko to have befriended a demon. He was worried about her now that he thought about it. Hopefully she would not fall in love and 'mate' this hanyou. She would surely lose her miko powers, not only that but why would she defile/taint herself like that?

Kaede stepped out of the hut as she saw a monk approaching her. So this was the holy aura in the area. "Lady Kaede." Miroku said bowing. She nodded and bowed slightly back. Inuyasha said "Keh!" and just crossed his arms. Kaede paid him no heed. If only young Kagome was here she would surely 'sit' Inuyasha in his place.

"Come inside young monk." Kaede said gesturing inside. He nodded and the three made their way in the hut. No doubt the monk would want to speak to her about the jewel and Kagome (her holy presence in the area of recent)

_-Sesshomaru's group- _

"Jaken-sama, Jaken-sama, why are you so green?" Rin sang holding flowers and swinging her legs as she sat on Ah-Un. The group was slowly making their way towards Inuyasha's forest. Sesshomaru saw no need to get their early. Those humans couldn't run far if they saw him. Hmm..perhaps he'd be merciful to his brother, ask for the sword and leave without a fight but with Inuyasha….a fight was sure to happen. But he didn't want the miko to interfere. She would no doubt with that loud mouth and attitude she had to get her own way.

"I don't know Rin." Jaken said in an irritated voice. He wanted to say something like "Insufferable child! Go away and leave us alone!" but he had been kicked far too much from Sesshomaru's boot and all because of Rin.

_-Kaede's hut- _

"Now tell this old lady what ails ye young monk?" Kaede said.

Miroku sighed as he spoke up, "Well actually I came in search of information of the jewel, as I'm sure that you already know of, as many demons are after it for power." He held up his arm and showed it to Kaede and Inuyasha who was sitting across the fire looking uninterested but yet he was very interested since this was about the jewel. He proceeded to explain to the pair about what happened to him and of Naraku.

"And so then, what about Kagome-sama?" Miroku said.

"Keh! What about her monk?" Inuyasha said in an irritated voice. He hated it when other males spoke of her. All he did was care about her and Kagome always got irritated yelled a 'sit' and called him an overprotective ass who ran after dead girls. Keh! Shows how much he was appreciated. And he saved her butt from danger all the time.

_-Sesshomaru's group- _

He knew where Inuyasha was, he could sense his disgusting scent from here. "Jaken you will stay here with Rin." He said not looking at him. Jaken wanted to retort but thought better of it. Why should he stay here with Rin like a baby-sitter?! He should be dominating the world, creating an empire alongside Sesshomaru! And he was watching a human child who covered him with flowers! That would look bad on his reputation.

Sesshomaru walked away from the group as Rin silently watched her Sesshomaru-sama disappear into the darkness. She sighed as she sat on Ah-Un. It was so boring without Sesshomaru! She looked at Jaken who just sat down muttering to himself about children, an empire and how he was never going to find a mate. They were too bothersome.

Sesshomaru approached the hut as he saw Inuyasha walk out, his expression full of annoyance. Apparently he hadn't received the answers he wanted. He felt holy powers coming from the hut. A monk maybe? Perhaps that miko? The old lady wasn't that powerful. Such a pity. Those Miko's never found themselves mates. Thought they would lose their identity and powers. 'This Sesshomaru bears no such weakness. Had I wanted a mate I would get one.' He did need an heir after all. Perhaps he'd just pick a woman of good breeding and then have her give him an heir and then toss her to the side. It did happen in demon culture. It was a possibility. He'd think about that later. No doubt the other demon lords would take this to their advantage and **demand** that Sesshomaru find a mate or they'd find one for him. As if he ever wanted help from the likes of others.

Rin hummed, swinging her legs back and forth. "Sesshomaru-sama…oh Sesshomaru-sama with hair so silv—aaar!" she sang in a high pitch voice. Wait…she never went and helped him did she? She always sat on the side or far away from 'danger' as Jaken put it. Well she was going to show Sesshomaru that she was not a useless child! She jumped down from Ah-un and skipped away, Jaken unaware since he was dozing. Ah-un let out a low dragon-like moan telling her to stop but Rin wasn't listening.

_-The Inu-brothers-_

Inuyasha was tense as he practically stormed out of the hut. The ugly hag and that wretched monk would not speak of the jewel in front of him! Just because he was after it to become more powerful! Just because he wanted to be as powerful or more so than that bastard half-brother of his Sess…

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said coming to a stop.

"Indeed." He said.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Inuyasha said. He had a sinking suspicion he was here to speak to Kagome. He burned with jealousy as he recalled their previous encounter. He thought Sesshomaru hated humans? And here he was letting Kagome touch him! Damn him! He even thought that Sesshomaru was enjoying pissing him (Inuyasha) off because of it.

'_Mine. Your woman is mine.' _

Inuyasha seethed as he stared at a smirking Sesshomaru.

"Such emotions little brother. And here this Sesshomaru thought you wanted to become a full fledge demon. Emotions do not become us. " Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha didn't respond but just glared.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Inuyasha repeated pulling the sword Sesshomaru had come here for. "Wind Scar!!!" Inuyasha yelled but Sesshomaru dodged it and Inuaysha received a….

(BONK!)

'Baka….' Sesshomaru shook his head. He then moved so quickly that not even Inuyasha caught it. Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha on the head knocking him out. He didn't feel like dirtying his claws with hanyou blood. Besides all he came here for the sword. Speaking of which, it flew from Inuyasha's hand to lie harmlessly on the ground. He looked at it but then sighed, he couldn't touch it. His father had it forged from his own fang but had told him that there was no way he could touch it because he had no one to protect.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama there you are!" Rin exclaimed running over to him, almost tripping over her feet.

"Rin. Did this Sesshomaru not tell you to stay with Jaken and Ah-un? Come then. Pick up the sword on the ground there and follow this Sesshomaru." He said.

"Oh but…this Rin wanted to help you defeat evil!" Rin said.

Rin giddily ran to the sword and picked it up. "Ungh! This is heavy Sesshomaru-sama!" she said falling on the ground. Nonetheless she was determined to help and instead dragged the sword along following Sesshomaru.

_-Future- (a few days later)_

"Mom I'm off!" Kagome said. Thankfully she didn't have to drag the yellow bag of hers around. She wondered what had happened while she was away. No doubt Inuyasha was sulking and killing harmless demons because he was frustrated with that sword of his. She ran into the well house and closed the doors behind her.

She looked down into the black abyss and said aloud, "I hope I run into that Sesshomaru again. He was so fun to banter with. Not like Inuyasha who always thinks he's right and gets frustrated like a child. I'm sure that Sesshomaru doesn't have a dead girl he runs after either. Perhaps he had a better upbringing than Inuyasha." That said Kagome jumped down, the portal turning blue with its ancient magic.

_-Kaede's hut-_

Inuyasha woke to see a wood ceiling. So he was in a hut.

"Thee awake already young Inuyasha?" she said. He turned to see the old hag, Kikyo's sister and he looked away muttering a 'Keh.'

"Houshi Miroku dragged ye here after finding ye knocked out by the edge of a forest." She said. Inuyasha said nothing. His bastard brother took his sword away! But how? He had a human do it? He had someone to protect? He shook his head. It still hurt.

_-Kagome-_

She jumped out of the well to see it was dark out and Inuyasha wasn't here to pick her up. Typical. She kept up a light jog as she made her way to the village. She stopped as she caught a scent in the air. She had been training with Kaede in the Miko ways so she was getting better. It was faint, it was old but she gasped at what she saw. Inuyasha's scent, his brother had been here (damn I missed him by only a couple of days!) she thought inwardly, and the wind scar. He had fought with his brother and then contemplated what to do. Should she go see how Inuyasha was doing? Or go west? Sesshomaru said he was 'lord of the west' and she'd have to fix that ego of his too. He was not the king of the world. Arrogant ass.

Then she had a thought. Inuyasha had been knocked out. Did that mean Sesshomaru now had the sword in his possession? She bit her lip. "Go west or go to see Inuyasha? Go west or go to see Inuyasha?"

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review! _


	7. Royal

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: Then she had a thought. Inuyasha had been knocked out. Did that mean Sesshomaru now had the sword in his possession? She bit her lip. "Go west or go to see Inuyasha? Go west or go to see Inuyasha?"_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 6: Royal_

For the first time Kagome didn't know what she wanted to do. Her feet were not moving. She cared for Inuyasha and wanted to see if he was okay but then again she felt this _pull_ towards that Sesshomaru. She was sure he wasn't going to exactly welcome her with open arms if she barged into his home and demand he give his brother's sword back to him. But her stomach fluttered at the danger and risk she would be taking just running off into the unknown. Even she was allowed a few adventures right?

That Inuyasha had no hold over her. Her feet went westward as she walked further and further away from the forest of Inuyasha. All she had was the school uniform she was wearing and a small bag that carried a few necessities. Of course she wasn't worried about danger or demons that might attack her. After all, who was going to attack a defenseless lone human woman, wearing a short skirt in the middle of night? Thankfully the weather was warm so Kagome wasn't worried about freezing.

"Why would he need a sword like that anyway? From what I've seen he's powerful enough." Kagome asked herself aloud as she jumped over a few roots to avoid falling. She looked down at her attire suddenly and then sighed. She should've stopped back home to pick up a kimono or a yukata at least. Her mom had plenty for formal events and Kagome never gave them any thought. The palace was full of royals from the demon court and properly dressed ladies. How was she going to get Sesshomaru's attention that way? She'd attract negative attention and she'd get thrown out of the palace even before she saw Sesshomaru!

Oh what was she going to do now? She didn't want to embarrass Sesshomaru either by saying she knew him, what would people think? Of course they wouldn't laugh at him, they wouldn't dare but they'd laugh at her. She couldn't go west now and she turned around and started walking back to Inuyasha's forest when she came upon a village that she saw high up in the mountains.

She walked up the mountain, out of curiosity and saw people laughing and dancing, a fire burned brightly in the center of the village. 'Such happy people.' She thought. Suddenly a girl walked up to her from behind. "Hello. I don't believe we've met."

"Oh I was just passing by and I saw your village." Kagome said.

"I see. Well will you stay with us the night? It's dark out and many demons lurk in the shadows." She didn't question Kagome's wardrobe yet, although she was curious.

"Sure, thanks. I'm Kagome by the way." She said.

"My name's Sango. I'm a demon slayer." She said as they walked towards the village.

"Sango! Sango! Sister there you are." A boy said running up to her. She was walking with a strange half-dressed girl in a green skirt.

"Kohaku. This is my little brother Kohaku." Sango said. Kagome nodded saying hello. Her mind was preoccupied though. She didn't have time to sit and chat with strangers. She had to get Inuyasha's sword back and leave. Sango sat down with Kagome at the front of their house as they watched the others. "So what are you up to Kagome?" she said.

"I was…" Kagome started. 'Sure…like she could tell Sango that she was on her way to the palace of the west! To see the warlord of the western lands, demand him to give his half-brothers famed sword back!' she sweat dropped. "I was passing by?" Kagome said lamely.

"You were heading west. If it's a demon you're after, you are going to have to take me with you. As a slayer it is my duty to protect humankind from demons that would dare and try to attack us." Sango said. Kagome blinked. Well that sounded like a rehearsed speech.

"Um yeah. I guess you're right. I was heading west to see Ses..uhm…the western lord cause he's got something that belongs to his brother…half-brothers."

"Hmm…." Sango said. So she was right. This Kagome was off heading into danger.

"If you're heading to a palace then you can't possibly go dressed like that, can you?" Sango said eyeing her clothes critically.

"I guess not. I was heading back home to see if I could find suitable wear then return but then again, Inuyasha will see me and not let me come back alone." Kagome said looking at her clothes.

"Well that's that then." Sango said standing up suddenly.

"What…" Kagome said as Sango grabbed her arm and pulled her into her home.

"You can't possibly go back home just to find the right outfit and return can you?" Sango said. "I'm sure I've got something you can wear and look presentable." Sango said leading Kagome into her room. Sango went into her closet and rummaged through things muttering things like 'where did I put it..' 'I'm sure I still have…' 'I couldn't have given it…'

"Ah-ha!" Sango said emerging with a box from her closet. Her loud voice making Kagome jump. "I'm sure you are going to look great in this." Sango opened the box as Kagome peered inside and gasped.

"Where did you come upon this? It's new. You've never worn it before? Why?" Kagome said.

"I'll give it to you if you promise to let me come along. It gets boring here and there's this guy that my parents are trying to make me marry and I am avoiding him at all costs." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"Deal." Kagome said and Sango nodded handing her the box. Kagome pulled out a very fine silk yellow and grey kimono, a blue inner kimono, both which had blue cherry blossoms scattered here and there and a dark blue obi with gold cords to wrap around it. Simple but beautiful. There was also grey silk slippers and an ornament for her hair.

"Hmm..perhaps I could play a princess. Would that get Sesshomaru's attention?" Kagome said aloud. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"A priestess falling for a demon?" Sango said sharply. Kagome looked up embarrassed.

"Umm..did I say that aloud?" Kagome said. Sango shook her head.

"It's okay. Everyone wants to marry their 'prince.' I was just shocked is all." Sango said.

_-Western palace- _

_(GONG!) (GONG!) _

"The LORD has returned!" Everyone proceeded to bow.

Rin grinned. Her Sesshomaru-sama was so special like that. Hmm..she knew! She needed to find a demon prince of her own! Then she could stay with Sesshomaru forever! She'd speak to him later. Rin skipped away to find her personal maid. She didn't need to look after Sesshomaru in the palace. He was safe here on his own.

Sesshomaru watched her 'bounce' off humming a song he had never heard of. He walked off shaking his head, to his study to sign countless papers that would be sitting on his desk in his absence. The guards that were posted there, opened the doors and Sesshomaru walked though. He walked in to see none other than Kouga sitting there in his regal silk robes who turned when he sensed Sesshomaru.

"And what is the prince to the southern lands doing here?" Sesshomaru asked. Kouga didn't look happy as he handed him a letter. Sesshomaru sat at his desk and opened the letter.

"You know Sesshomaru I just wanted to tell you that I'm not a part of this. I feel bad for you…I really do." Kouga said.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything and crushed the paper, burning it with his green poison. "How dare they…."

"Umm…" Kouga said staring at Sesshomaru.

"I must find a mate or they will find one for me? They dare threaten me?" Sesshomaru said glaring at Kouga, eyes flashing red suddenly then back to amber.

"Oi! Don't look at me like that! I didn't do anything!" Kouga said jumping up suddenly.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said.

"You got some demonesses lined up then?" Kouga said. Sesshomaru gave him a look which meant 'no.' and Kouga sighed and sat back down.

"Then my friend you have some problems. Did you ever think of mating a powerful human? Someone who is of the same caliber as you?" Kouga said. "What about a Miko? You know some?" Sesshomaru said nothing and Kouga sighed again. Just great.

Then Sesshomaru remembered a voice not too long ago.

'_I dare you. Challenge me.' _

"Hn." He said.

"What? You thinking of a potential female in mind?" Kouga said. Sesshomaru gave him a blank look. No guess not.

_-Sango and Kagome- _

"Wow you really do look like a princess!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome smiled. She felt weird in the kimono. It had been a while since she'd worn such a fine kimono. Now she hoped she wouldn't fall and make a fool out of herself. How did feudal era ladies wear those and move around? And look graceful too?

Kagome all dressed up, and her new friend, Sango the demon slayer walked out of the Sango's home and proceeded to walk out of the village. Sango had grabbed her boomerang as well as other items she needed. Kagome only had a fan, some good that would do her. "So you know how to act royal then Kagome?" Sango said. Kagome shrugged. How hard could it be? To act like a stuck-up royal? They headed off towards the west as Sango merrily made conversation with Kagome whose brain seemed preoccupied. What would she say to him when she got there?

'_Hey Sesshomaru, Long time no see?'_

Or….

'_Well we were in the neighborhood so I thought I'd drop by and say hey' _

Or…

'_You see we have a problem…it's got nothing to do with you of course!' _

Kagome shook her head. She'd better come up with something fast as Sango and her approached the borders of the west. Thankfully, Sango knew her way around otherwise Kagome would be lost.

"So Kagome I hope you have a plan when we get there. Demons aren't very nice people, well some of them anyway." Sango said remembering her fire cat suddenly. She left her back at the village.

"Plan? Hmm..Plan…right…" Kagome said suddenly. Sango gave her a side look and shook her head.

"I'm sure we'll think of something once we get there." Sango said reassuring her.

_-Sesshomaru and Kouga- _

"Well?" Kouga said.

"This Sesshomaru has been given two days…" he said scanning the scroll again.

"You have to find a mate in TWO days?" Kouga said. He jumped up and started pacing. "Otherwise the others could take your lands from you and divide it between themselves. Or GASP! Don't you have a half-breed brother named Inuyasha? This is horrible my friend! You might have to give your lands to a hanyou!!! You should get off your butt right now and start putting up signs that you are looking for a mate!!!Hopefully one of them will be okay for you to mate. Unless you want me to go search for a powerful human female?" Kouga said. Sesshomaru gave him an annoyed look and stared at the scroll again.

_-Kagome and Sango- _

They were approaching the castle gates and Kagome started to have serious doubts that Sesshomaru wasn't going to listen or rather believe her story and behead her before the court. Well at least she'd get to see a demon's castle. "Kagome it's too late to turn back…the guards posted at the gates and the ones high up have already spotted you in all your silk glory from far away and don't forget…they can sense your fear and hesitation...among other things. So act royal because royalty don't care for anyone else's feelings and perhaps demons of their caliber. Trust me I know my demons." Sango said.

Kagome sighed as she walked ahead of Sango hoping to get this over with so she could sit Inuyasha to hell when she went back. It was him she was doing this for after all. She wasn't getting anything out of it. Perhaps she _was _too nice to the hanyou. "Why are you being so nice as to escorting me to the palace? You might not be welcomed there you know." Kagome said eyeing Sango's weapons of choice as well as, was she wearing a uniform under that kimono?

"Well I've got a score to settle I might as well use this was to get in." Sango said a gleam in her eyes. Kagome blinked. Okay then…..

_-Sesshomaru and Kouga- _

"Should I go and start searching a mate for you?" Kouga asked him, possibly trying to be helpful. Sesshomaru gave him an a withering look and Kouga decided to shut-up. Geez! He was trying to help his friend out here! He was going to lose his lands to a hanyou! of course he was concerned. Other lords would be here in two days and Sesshomaru had no one to call his mate.

Sesshomaru caught a pleasant scent in the air, one of sakura blossoms, rain and jasmine but paid it no heed. What was he going to do?

_-Kagome and Sango- _

They approached the gates as they came upon a bunch of mean looking guards and Kagome lost whatever courage she had gained, paling. Sango nudged her harshly and Kagome took a deep breath. Right. Royal. That's what she was. These guards were not worthy to be in her presence. Okay she could do this.

_-Mean looking guards at the gate-_

Everyone knew it...everyone in the palace hoped Sesshomaru, their lord found a mate and very soon. They all liked their ruler and didn't want him to lose his lands. also the little fact that the next person who might own them might not be so nice. Sesshomaru was strict and cold, ruthless ruler but kept things in his lands in order.

They had all caught a pleasant scent in the air, very feminine while they were on patrol. They saw two females walking towards the castle, one dressed in very fine silk…probably royalty from a human Daimyo's castle. What was she doing here? And the other…hmm…looked like a slayer with the weapon she carried. Human or not, Sesshomaru would look down on them if they disrespected this royal female.

"Welcome to the castle of the west princess." One kitsune demon said bowing a little. Kagome blinked. Okay….so they thought she WAS a princess already. Hmm…now she just had to convince Sesshomaru. "May I ask what brings you here?" he said looking up at her then.

"Hn. I have just come to pay a visit to the western lord of yours. There is a matter that concerns him. That is all." Kagome said haughtily.

"I see. And who may I ask is this?" the kitsune said eying Sango.

Kagome thought fast and waved her hand saying "This is my personal maid Sango, she insisted that she come with me." Kagome gave Sango a side look which said, 'Please forgive me! I had to say something!' Sango just glared at her but said nothing.

"And you are?" another demon asked respectfully. Truthfully they had never seen her before and they knew every royal, even the human ones from the Daimyo's castle.

"I am Lady Kagome of…" Kagome started but then stopped. Who was she? She should've thought of something sooner! Of course they were going to ask that! Sango wasn't going to answer Kagome. It would be considered rude to interrupt a royal.

_-Inuyasha and Miroku- _

"So when is this Lady Kagome coming back from home." Miroku asked Kaede respectfully.

"Keh! Give the wench a couple of days and she'll get over her….this "PMS" problem she calls it, whatever that is." Inuyasha said.

(CLANG!) and Miroku hit Inuyasha with his staff.

"I told you to respect the ones with holy powers…you insult us all like that." Miroku said calmly.

"….."

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review! I kept this one a bit longer…I might not be able to update for a while due to my busy schedule. _


	8. Red

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: "I told you to respect the ones with holy powers…you insult us all like that." Miroku said calmly. "….."_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 8: Red_

_-Inuyasha and Miroku-_

Inuyasha had tried to block the damn monk's staff that time but he kept going on and on about his 'one's with holy powers people' He stood up muttered a 'Keh' and stalked out of the hut muttering something about getting Kagome from home. At least he'd get yelled at and 'sat' by Kagome…less worse than that violent Monk. He shook his head as he stalked towards the well. Sometimes he just felt like destroying the well so Kagome could stay here with him permanently and never go back to that world of hers. But that would mean no ramen…and that was a horrible thought indeed.

The well came into view and he stopped catching Kagome's scent in the air as well as feeling the aura of ancient magic coming from the well. He had never told her, never had the guts to tell her that she smelled nice, nicer than any human he'd ever encountered here.

_-Flashback-_

_Inuyasha's head was on Kagome's lap and she was feeling weird about it…. Inuyasha's jet black hair and human transformation was unnerving to say the least. Who'd thought the new moon would do this to him? Still he was hurt and she needed to keep watch over him. _

"_Kagome….you smell nice." Inuyasha whispered._

_-End Flashback- _

He shook his head and jumped into the well the blue glow of the well swallowing his form as he disappeared into nothingness as he appeared on the other side. Jumping out he proceeded to the house, preparing to drag Kagome kicking and screaming if need be. He was going to jump into Kagome's window which was always open, the day was beautiful too so why was it closed with the lights out? Kagome kept it closed when she wasn't home. Feeling weird about it, Inuyasha knocked on the front door.

The door was opened by Sota who was rubbing his eyes, "Inu-Yasha? What are you doing here? Is something wrong with Kagome that you have to tell us? Did she need something that she had to send you?" Inuyasha stilled.

Kagome had already made it to feudal era? Then why hadn't she come to the village? "Thanks Sota!" Inuyasha said and ran back to the well house and jumped down.

"Hmm.. I wonder what that was about?" Sota said closing the door.

_-Kaede's village- _

Miroku nodded in approval as Inuyasha walked out and stared at his hand. Good, the sooner Inuyasha got Lady Kagome, the better. He had something to ask her. The previous Miko who held the Shikon in her possession had perished by the hands of a human-turned into a hanyou. What was her name? Kikyo? Yeah...

He felt someone with demonic power approaching fast and assumed it must be Inuyasha coming along with Lady Kagome. He stood up as Inuyasha came crashing into the hut. "Oi! Monk! We gotta go and now!"

"Whatever is the matter to get thee all riled up as such Inuyasha?" Kaede said suddenly appearing.

"Kagome's missing! She came here but vanished without a trace! I gotta go get my sword back from Sesshomaru…to..to.…" Inuyasha stopped for a second feeling weird. His body shook and his eyes turned blood red, his fangs grew in length as jagged stripes formed on his face.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Miroku said feeling the dangerous aura in the air. He did the only thing he could….he knocked Inuyasha out with his staff very hard. Inuyasha slumped to the ground as his eyes turned to their gold color and rubbed his head feeling a headache forming.

"Who is this Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked Kaede pleasantly feeling no danger coming from Inuyasha.

"His elder _**Aniki, **_lord of the western lands. I believe young Kagome and this old woman found out that it is the sword that holds his blood at bay otherwise Inuyasha transforms into what ye saw." Kaede said assessing Inuyasha's form on the ground.

"So Inuyasha is of noble birth? Who would've thought he was a royal the way he behaves" Miroku said. Was Inuyasha exiled from the court? _'Perhaps it was this Sesshomaru who took Inuyasha's sword'_ he thought.

"Ye must go west to retrieve Inuyasha's sword as soon as possible. Ye saw what happened." Kaede said. Miroku nodded and pulled Inuyasha up by the collar who had just come back to his senses.

"Oi! Let me go Monk!" Inuyasha said jumped away a little. They made plans about going west, of course the damn monk had to come with Inuyasha to subdue him with his staff. Both forgetting about Kagome for the moment.

_-Sesshomaru's study- _

So he had brought the sword back to his castle, with help from his little Rin. Now what? He looked at the sword that was lying harmlessly where Rin had dragged it in, many demons in his court disapproving that he was making a child carry a heavy sword. He looked up at the painting of his father with that human mate of his, that Izayoi, his arm wrapped around her waist. He could've sworn that the painting of his father was frowning at him now. How unnerving and he looked away. There was a knock on the door and Sesshomaru growled. He was going to kill whoever walked through those doors. He was thinking after all.

"Milord forgive me for interrupting but a _**hime **_from a Daimyo's castle wishes to speak to you. Says it's urgent." The messenger said shaking a little. He could feel his displeasure of being interrupted. Fortunately he was dismissed with a wave, Sesshomaru saying he would see her. The demon left as Sesshomaru turned to look at the closing door.

"Hn. A human Princess." He said aloud. Hopefully not that Sara girl who always claimed her undying love for him.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_

_Aniki: Older brother_

_Hime: Princess _


	9. Denial

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: "I told you to respect the ones with holy powers…you insult us all like that." Miroku said calmly. "….."_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 9: Denial _

_-Kagome and Sango-_

Sango looked at Kagome and bit her lip. She'd better come up with something convincing or Sango would have to do something, like cause a scene to cover Kagome's mistake and this Sesshomaru demon better be worth all the trouble they were going through. Sango was about to open her mouth when Kagome spoke up, hopefully something convincing would come out of her mouth.

"Hn. I'm surprised that you do not know me." Kagome began in that haughty tone she was getting used to. Sango raised her eyebrow towards the guards hoping they'd buy Kagome's story.

"I am Kagome-sama of the vast lands of Tokyo located….um.. south of here. The people there know me for my intellect, fear and respect my family. My family made certain that I am well trained in the art of the sword and archery. I am no ordinary human so do not underestimate me. I am the Miko of the Shikon-no-tama. Descendant of Midoriko-sama, the warrior Miko. "

The guards blinked. Okay…umm right. But they didn't want to appear stupid in front of this powerful royal, a very pretty human who smelled nice as well. They opened the gates to allow Kagome and Sango to enter. They'd be watching that personal maid of Sango though, if they didn't know better she looked like a demon slayer.

_-Sesshomaru-_

Sesshomaru was standing on his balcony listening to Kagome conversing with his guards. At least it wasn't Sara. Interesting—it was that Miko who was with traveling with his half-brother, Inuyasha. Perhaps that was why she had been so bold as to stand up to him as she did when he came to kill Inuyasha and ask him where the sword was. Shikon Miko was she? What did she have to say to him? Curious. He turned to look at Kouga who was still giving him a, 'I feel sorry for you' look.

"Kouga." Sesshomaru started.

"Hm? What?" Kouga said.

"Have you perhaps met a human hime, A Miko from the land of Tokyo south of these lands?" Sesshomaru asked him. Kouga blinked. No. He'd never heard of this 'Tokyo' place nor a Miko who also happened to be a hime.

He stood up suddenly as he sniffed the air, growling at bit. He looked at him and said, "And here I thought you exiled that mutt of a brother of yours."

"So you can sense Inuyasha on his way here as well." Sesshomaru said not looking at him but out the window. What did his half-brother want here? The sword or the girl that he was always with? And why did it bother him that she was going to leave with Inuyasha? She was his wench after all. And a human.

"Are you trying to justify matters Sesshomaru?" Kouga said looking at him. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said and Kouga just shook his head.

_-Inuyasha and Miroku- _

They were slowly making their way west, a trip Inuyasha wished he wasn't taking but Sesshomaru took his heirloom sword! And here he thought lords were supposed to have honor etc…etc…etc…and that wasn't his only problem. His Miko Kagome was missing here in the feudal era somewhere.

Miroku was keeping a close watch on Inuyasha, he wasn't sure if he was going to transform again or not. His plans had been deterred for now, meeting Kagome-sama that was. But not to worry, this was equally important. Can't have a demon running around crazy. They needed the sword back and even Miroku knew how urgent and important that was. What kind of a demon was this Sesshomaru? So cold as to not care about his half-brother, as to keeping him subdued by a worthless piece of metal. Not much to fight over.

_-Kagome and Sango- _

_Gong!_

_Gong!_

"Announcing Lady Kagome, Hime from the lands of Tokyo." A loud voice said as the both walked in. Sango and Kagome looked at each other. Oh now this was getting interesting. Sesshomaru was now aware that they were here.

An old/ancient looking demon approached them and bowed. "Lady Kagome and Miss Sango. I am Isamu, if you will please come this way, lord Sesshomaru is expecting you in his study." Kagome nodded as both made their way to his study and Kagome wondered what she was going to say this time. She better make it sound even better…knowing Sesshomaru, he'd smell her lie and then behead her before the court.

_-Kouga and Sesshomaru- _

"Well now here's an opportunity of a lifetime. Your wishes have been granted my friend and you don't have to give your lands to the mutt-face. You can woo this miko-princess and have a mate! Hopefully she won't purify you." Kouga said happily thinking this was his idea in the first place.

"This Sesshomaru will not mate a human." He said not looking at Kouga.

"What's with the broken record Sesshomaru? So I guess you don't want a powerful Miko-Princess who can swing a sword, purify demons with a bow and arrow and who can also have pure-blooded pups?" Kouga said. He was a stubborn one, this Sesshomaru.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru said trying not to look interested.

"Yes. It is so, Sesshomaru who will not mate a human." Kouga said mocking him.

_-Kagome and Sango- _

"So what are you going to say to Sesshomaru?" Sango whispered both ignoring the bows they were getting from guards and staff.

"I haven't the foggiest." Kagome said mentally crying. Perhaps they should've thought this though more. Sango bit her lip, well she did have her boomerang. She could always kill Sesshomaru if he got violent.

"You think he'll behead me before the court?" Kagome whispered. Sango just blinked. Where had she gotten that idea from?

_-Rin- _

She'd seen a beautiful lady walking into the castle. Was she going to get a new teacher? A human one? She gasped. Was she going to mate Sesshomaru-sama and Rin would have a mother? She needed to find out herself. She raced out of her room and towards the pretty lady.

"This Rin WILL have a pretty human mommy." She said to herself as she raced towards Sesshomaru's study where no doubt the pretty lady in yellow and the other lady were going. Her lord needed a mate and she needed a mom.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_


	10. Declaration

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: She raced out of her room and towards the pretty lady. _

"_This Rin WILL have a pretty human mommy." She said to herself._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 10: Declaration _

_-Sesshomaru and Kouga- _

"Now act sharp my friend! Kagome is coming this way." Kouga said standing up and started pacing excited at the prospect of his old friend having a pretty mate. Someone had to take charge around here. Surely his mother would not approve that her unruly pup, Sesshomaru refusing to take a mate.

"Why are you here anyway? Hiding from a certain someone?" Sesshomaru asked, a smirk appearing on his face. He knew. Of course he did.

"I…Uhh..I came to visit you of course!" Kouga said.

"You can't hide from Ayame-sama forever you know." Sesshomaru said. Kouga huffed and crossed his arms avoiding looking at him. Who was he to lecture him or rather question him on his love life?

_-With Rin-_

She happily skipped down the hall, tripping over her kimono as she went humming a tune. Should she turn left and meet her new mommy at the top of the vast staircase? Or should she just barge into Sesshomaru's study? Decisions…decisions.

_-Kouga and Sesshomaru- _

"Do you hear that?" Kouga said as he listened to footsteps, loud footsteps coming this way. "That isn't any female footsteps…." He said thoughtfully looking towards the door. The door opened to reveal male demons—others from their own lands.

"Oh…crap." Kouga said. This was bad timing. Really bad timing.

"Sesshomaru my boy! How wonderful to see you!" an aged old demon said. Haru…lord of the north, an inu-youkai like him.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said.

"Come now lad! You're not a man of many words are you? So unlike your father you are…" Haru said.

"Haru…with all due respect we came to speak to Sesshomaru about a serious matter." The panther demon, Hiko from the eastern lands said.

"Hn. You young demons are no fun at all. You cut right to the chase don't you? No time to tease Sesshomaru…oh very well." Haru said.

Hiko looked over to see Kouga sitting and nodded in approval. "Good now that all of us are here, Sesshomaru if you cannot present a mate right now we will have no choice but to divide these lands amongst the other lords because we are well aware that your whelp of a half-brother cannot take care of these lands. He can barely take care of himself, how does he expect to take care of all his subjects?"

"You wouldn't dare. This Sesshomaru can take care of these…."Sesshomaru started but before he could say anymore (or do anything damaging like start to kill the others) Kouga cut in.

"You were to give Sesshomaru two more days!" Kouga said in his defense. "You can't just barge in here early and expect some female to waltz right in and…"

_Knock.._

_Knock…_

The large doors were opened and a voice said, "Umm..am I interrupting something important?" Kagome said walking in as all the others turned to look at her.

"And who is this hime?" Haru asked looking at Sesshomaru then.

"She's my half-br..." Sesshomaru started only to be cut off by Kouga again.

"Well isn't this wonderful! We meet the lovely lady Kagome…Sesshomaru's intended mate! You're late dear!" Kouga said standing up suddenly.

"I…what?" Kagome said gasping looking at Sango who was just as speechless as she.

"Oh now don't worry your pretty head about being late…truth be told we didn't really want to take away Sesshomaru's lands…he's doing a fine job. But it was time for him to find a mate and have an heir. His father would frown upon him had he decided to refuse a mate. " Haru said.

"An heir huh?" Kagome said turning pale. Apparently she hadn't listened to everything Haru said, just focusing on that certain part. Sango remained silent. She was supposed to be Kagome's personal maid after all. She was fuming inwardly. She was a demon slayer for heaven's sake! These demon-kind always assumed everything that** they** said was right. Now they embarrassed poor Kagome! How were they going to get out of this one?

"Oh how wonderful indeed and what perfect timing too." Hiko said.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked in a whisper like voice. Would she seriously have to mate Sesshomaru? and live in this god-forsaken feudal era? Why didn't Sesshomaru speak up and say that they weren't mated or intended mated or something like that? did he love his lands so much that he wouldn't give them up for anything? he would mate a human woman? wait...Inuyasha would throw a fit and blow Sesshomaru's cover unless...

Unless they got mated and then Inuyasha would have no say...cause you don't want to mess with a lord's mate...you might just lose your head.

"Oh dear you look pale..." Haru said.

"I think I need to get some fresh air..." Kagome said as Sango proceeded to follow her out of the study.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_


	11. Mine

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"I think I need to get some fresh air..." Kagome said as Sango proceeded to follow her out of the study._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 11: Mine_

The males saw both ladies leave the study, no one stopping them. Kouga bit his lip not wanting to meet Sesshomaru in the eyes. He was going to kill him, of this he was sure of. You don't just go and declare that some random female is your mate. Mating was for life and Sesshomaru wasn't some sort of weak demon. Others looked upon him, as ruler, as an example, feared respected and Kouga? He just saddled Sesshomaru with having a human mate. If he survived this incident he would be one lucky demon. He looked at the other male demon lords in the room and then at Sesshomaru whose face was impassive, no expression at all. Eh?

_-Inuyasha and Miroku- _

"So Inuyasha my hanyou friend how important is this sword to you?" Miroku said trying to make light conversation.

"Damn important monk! It's MY sword and MY half-ass half-brother took it! That's called stealing! He's supposed to be a high demon with status etc." Inuyasha said ahead of him, Miroku trying to keep up. He had been told that demons were fast. Miroku didn't say anymore as both went fast towards the western lands. Wait till they found out that it wasn't just the sword that was in the western lands…..

_-Kagome and Sango-_

They both walked into the garden as other demons bowed as they walked past. Kagome feeling weird about this took Sango's sleeve and dragged her faster towards the gardens. Looked like word was already spreading and fast. Oh where to hide? Kagome sat on a bench underneath a Sakura tree as Sango sat next to her. Then out of nowhere Kagome highly exasperated, finally blurted out, "Who is this Kouga demon anyway? and where does he get off spreading lies like that?" she slumped down on the bench as Sango patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Kouga is a wolf demon and by the looks of it he has probably known Sesshomaru for a long time—him having made such a statement and Sesshomaru not slicing his head off at the mere suggestion." Then Sango tapped her chin, looked at the sky and said thoughtfully, "You'd think that Sesshomaru is okay with it." Kagome paled considerably.

"We gotta get out of here and fast. I can't mate a demon and he doesn't love me either. Oh no what would gramps say? He would die of shock or perhaps shame. I'm only 15! I can't have a kid. I won't be able to attend school anymore. People will frown down upon me in society and boys will think I'm 'easy' and…and.."

"Kagome cease your panicked ranting. Tell me do you know how old Sesshomaru is?" Sango said.

Kagome blinked and then said, "Well Inuyasha told me that Sesshomaru is in his 200-something years but seriously he looks like he's 17 or something. Demons are so lucky." She sat up and started pacing.

"So I see now. I should've known." Sango said eyes darkening a bit.

"Huh what?" Kagome said turning around.

"Sesshomaru is nearing the/his age limit. That's probably why the rest of the demons where there with him. An heir is necessary in case something should happen to him. He could lose his lands to other demons had he not an heir or at least a mate who can produce an heir in the future."

"I'M NOT PRODUCING SHIT FOR THAT ASSHOLE!" Kagome screamed, hands fisted, her miko powers coming forth because of her anger.

'….'

"Kagome! Calm down!" Sango said.

Sighing she sat back down next to Sango and shook her head. "This is his problem. He can find some demoness. I mean seriously…I won't have him throwing me to the side once he's got his heir."

"Look Kagome I'm sure that once…" Sango said but was startled when Kagome grabbed her hand.

"We are so outta here. I'd rather have Inuyasha's rants and insults anyway than mate a cold-hearted demon who doesn't know what feelings are. Or perhaps I could go home and seal the well." Kagome marched deeper into the gardens where she thought the large wall was and they'd climb over it, or blast it just so she could leave as she dragged poor Sango along with her. This was prison! She was being held against her will and if Sesshomaru was in her time, he would so be in jail—along with Kouga—the one who initiated it.

Suddenly the sirens of the castle started as the pair heard yelling. "Oi! Let me in the blasted castle so I can kill my half-blood brother and take what is rightfully mine!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome said. His voice was close by which meant the gates were close by to her and Sango to make their great escape.

"Hmm..the hanyou?" Sango said.

"Umm yeah." Kagome said.

Inuyasha glared at the guards at the gate and was trying to swipe at the both of them but he was missing. "Dammit! Hold still so I can kill you!" Inuyasha said.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other. "Well he isn't known for his..." Kagome said. But stopped when she head Inuyasha yell.

"I smell Kagome! Oi! You bastards got my Kagome locked up and you've got my sword? Why is Sesshomaru always after what is mine?"

_-Sesshomaru's study- _

'_You bastards got my Kagome locked up and you've got my sword? Why is Sesshomaru always after what is mine?'_

He growled at Inuyasha's bold declaration, cracked his knuckles and stood up walking calmly towards the door of the study.

"Umm Sesshomaru?" Kouga said and followed him. Perhaps he should follow in case he needed backup or rather in case he had to stop Sesshomaru from shedding blood.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_


	12. Unforgotten

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"Umm Sesshomaru?" Kouga said and followed him. Perhaps he should follow in case he needed backup or rather in case he had to stop Sesshomaru from shedding blood._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 12: Unforgotten_

_-Inuyasha and Miroku- _

He was making progress getting to western lands that is as the annoying Monk followed him. It was irritating that he was being followed by one that was holy who kept reminding him and hitting him with the staff of his. He needed to get his sword back and as soon as possible too. He was planning on taking his sword back and embarrassing that 'lord' of his brother in public, in front of the entire western court that he brought dishonor on his family by stealing what was supposed to be Inuyasha's. Yes it would be wonderful to see Sesshomaru's face then. He quickened his pace while he heard Miroku protesting. 'Feh, slow humans.' He saw the large gates of the palace and slowed some having an unwanted flashback.

_-Flashback- _

_He was an outcast in the castle, no one treated him nice but he was just a child. The court nobles and ladies played a game with a red ball but no one included him. What was wrong with him? No one seemed to like him. He raised his arms and a noble threw the ball towards him and when he ran to catch it, he turned to see that everyone else had disappeared muttering something about half-breeds and dirty blood. Shrugging he dropped the ball and ran to his mother who was waiting with open arms, hugging him. Raising his head he repeated the word he heard the male demon say. _

"_Mother what's a half-breed?" _

_His mother…she was crying. Crying for me…._

_-End Flashback- _

He shook his head. It didn't matter anymore. Rich demons from the royal court with their stupid, 'only full blooded demons are better than everyone.' It was Kagome who put his mind at ease that everyone was equal and no one was better than the other. Kagome…damn girl better return from the future soon. They had Naraku to kill and jewel shards to collect. He already had more as it was and Sesshomaru? He wouldn't put it past him to join forces with Naraku just to piss and anger Inuyasha off.

_-Miroku- _

All Miroku wanted was to meet the infamous Miko of the Shikon and talk to her. No doubt she'd show up in Old Kaede's village and he'd miss her presence. Her village was probably near there. But he had to admit that this trip wasn't so bad. He would get to see a demon's castle and meet demon royalty. Now you don't see that every day. Oh he should stop his musing they were at the gates.

"Halt!" A couple of demons…castle guards by the look of them blocked their path. Hah...it was expected after all, a hanyou and a human with holy powers? Sure they were honored guests. He laughed despite the situation.

"Dammit hold still so I can kill you!" Inuyasha yelled then suddenly stilled as Miroku approached him from behind. He took a step back when Inuyasha made another swipe at one of the guards. "I smell Kagome! Oi! You bastards got my Kagome locked up and you've got my sword? Why is Sesshomaru always after what is mine? Damn the whole lot of you rich bastards! You think you can have whoever you want and do whatever you want!"

_-Kagome and Sango- _

Sango and Kagome looked at each other. "Well he isn't known for his..." Kagome started hearing Inuyasha yell at the guards.

"I guess I get to meet this hanyou you talk about…surely I won't be too impressed." Sango said. Kagome shook her head forgetting why she was taking a walk in the gardens in the first place. She proceeded to walk to the gates of the palace to set things straight. Inuyasha couldn't go on and disturb the peace of the palace.

"Come on Sango." Kagome said and was stopped by an approaching guard with brown hair and warm chocolate colored eyes. "My lady, I have been searching for you. I was requested by lord Sesshomaru to take you to a safe place in the castle. Apparently there is a wild hanyou and a human bent on attacking the place and he wants you safe."

'_Really?'_ Kagome thought, inwardly shocked. This was Sesshomaru in a new light she never saw before. She knew by studying in school that inu-youkai were protective of their pack, more so of their mates and pup now she got to see it in real life. Which reminded her….she was mated to Sesshomaru, a demon lord (by that stupid wolf's loud declaration) and had to bear an heir and she paled again, losing whatever color she had gained.

"My lady are you unwell?" he asked concerned.

"No, I…uhh..Inuyasha isn't dangerous…he's just a brash and confused hanyou who needs to be sat countless times to get information into his head." Kagome said.

"You know young Inuyasha-sama then?" he asked her. New information to be stored away to tell Sesshomaru-sama later on. He would not be pleased for a lady, the lady of the west in fact, to have such company. Inuyasha might be royal but he seemed to be an unstable demon since he was kicked out of court years ago. Of course he knew that Sesshomaru kept up with what the hanyou was doing all these years, but he was still an unruly brat.

"Something like that." Kagome said.

_-Sesshomaru and Kouga-_

"So you sent Lady Kagome and her personal maid Sango to a safe room then?" Kouga said from behind as the both walked to the gates.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kouga said shaking his head.

Sesshomaru didn't want his unruly whelp of a half-brother to associate with his future mate anymore. He lost his chance. Besides it might not be so bad to have a mate...even though she was human. He dared anyone to challenge him that he was weakened because he had a human for a mate. He made his way to the gates, ignoring bows and an apology from one of the guards as he saw Inuyasha behind the gate...glaring at him.

"Sesshomaru you BAS..." Inuyasha started.

**"SITT BOY!"** A voice yelled from behind Sesshomaru.

**(BOOM!) **

Everyone stared down at the crater and then towards the voice. Kagome approached a frown upon her face. How dare he insult Sesshomaru, her future mate like that? in front of everyone? did he not know his place?

The lady of the west approached and the guards tensed. Would she do that to them if they angered her? and with a simple command like that. It must not be a good feeling to meet dirt every time.

"Hah! Lady Kagome you told him!" Kouga said grinning at her. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and told one of the guards to open the gates as he dragged an unconscious Inuyasha towards his study, by his collar. Kagome followed him wondering what he would say to her and the guards closed the gates behind them with a loud clang.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


	13. Heated

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __Kagome followed him wondering what he would say to her and the guards closed the gates behind them with a loud clang._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 13: Heated_

Kouga was all smiles as he followed the happy group towards the study. A job well done he would say. His friend with an intended mate, a pretty powerful miko….and she was pretty now that he thought about it. Now all that was left was…

"Kouga-kun! Kouga my love! There you are!" a voice called from behind him. He turned around and gulped. 'eep! Ayame!' he panicked and ran fast towards the castle to find a convenient hiding spot. She grabbed a hold of his arm and hugged it to herself. 'Oh good grief' he thought trying to pry himself away from her…discreetly of course. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. Yes he did like her but only as a friend-a princess from the royal court. Luckily she let go and then said, "I heard Sesshomaru got himself a mate? An intended mate right now…how wonderful is that?" Ayame said in a dreamy voice. Was she trying to give/drop him hints? Hn. Wasn't working. He wasn't interested in her. Of course. Now if only he could make up an excuse to get away…he was sure Sesshomaru would need more assistance. Good god! He had to do everything around here.

He pulled away and then sped towards the castle, Ayame following close behind asking where he was running off to. Perhaps the Shikon in his legs weren't doing their job properly…she was gaining…perhaps because she had a goal in mind and wasn't about to lose Kouga to any other woman?

_-Sesshomaru- _

He dragged his brother and threw him on the ground of the carpet, unceremoniously/brutally across his desk and sat down, waiting for him to wake up. No doubt the whelp would take his anger out on Kagome, who was now entering the study, with an uncertain look on her face…oh just wonderful. And what good was that safe room he'd had built in the castle now? He waited until she made herself comfortable on the couch across the fireplace and then asked, "Monk. Why are you traveling with this hanyou?" Sesshomaru said. Miroku, having kept silent this whole time, taking in the views, a demon's castle up close and without having been killed looked nervous as he tried to find his voice. I mean seriously all the other lords were there sitting with him.

"I was…uhm.." 'pull yourself together Miroku!' he thought. "I was on my way towards the elder Kaede-san's village, intended on speaking to the Miko, Kagome-sama about the Shikon-no-tama. I missed her, she went home… right! Inuyasha said she was at home, so it means she lives here as your mate? But wait…you let your mate travel with your half-brother?" Miroku said.

"This Sesshomaru would never allow his…." Sesshomaru started.

The door banged open as Kouga came walking in, followed by Ayame, much to his disappointment. "Of course he does! But he would never let her go alone…he goes with her you know. To get away from the stresses of the palace. Wouldn't you miss your mate if she went off on her own? And how could you trust the other male with her?" Kouga finished. Sesshomaru glared at him but found it hard to deny it in front of their the others….how could he say that Kouga was lying? And of course he would lose his lands and Kagome…she wasn't that bad looking to have as a mat…No! what the hell was he thinking? Following in his father's footsteps? He abandoned his mother…he abandoned his mate and his son. Had a human mate and a hanyou? What was his (Sesshomaru's) mother not enough/doing her job properly? That his father had to _get some_ from another female? Unforgivable.

There was tense silence for a minute and then Sesshomaru said, "Right. Kouga take Inuyasha to the dungeons and lock him up, I'm sure the rest of you are tired from your journey and would like to rest before dinner. You will find all your rooms prepared in the east wing and your mates already in the rooms. They were placed in a room, protected by guards because of this hanyou attacking the palace. Monk you are to take a room in a guest wing." A pretty inu-demoness with dark brown hair and hazel eyes came in to lead everyone to their rooms. "This Sesshomaru would like to have a word with his intended ma…" but stopped short when he saw Kagome trying to leave. The door shut in front of Kagome's face and Sesshomaru's tail swept out, wrapped itself around Kagome and twirled her all the way to Sesshomaru. She ended up on his lap and blue eyes met with amber.

"Hn. Tying to leave are you? My little Miko mate?" He said examining the collar of her yellow kimono. She swallowed, turning a shade of red.

"Look. I'm sorry you were dragged into this Sesshomaru. I know that Kouga is friends with you and only did this to save your lands. Okay so now that they are saved and still yours can you like dump me as an intended and we'll call it even?" Kagome said forgetting about Inuyasha and the sword. She _was _sitting on Sesshomaru after all, and her brain wasn't focusing at the moment.

"This Sesshomaru is afraid that isn't possible…You must be presented to the court who, surprisingly, will accept a Miko as a demon's mate."

"Eeeeh?" Kagome squeaked. She needed to speak to Sango about this!

_-Ayame and Kouga-_

She followed Kouga and the others on their way to their rooms in the eastern wing."Can we please talk about it Kouga. I don't want you to feel…" Ayame started but Kouga turned around and stopped biting her lip. He was angry wasn't he?

"Ayame. I don't remember promising you anything…anything at all and on a lunar rainbow. Especially anything about mating you." Kouga said. _'and you're so blunt about it too.'_ He thought.

"Okay." Ayame said whispering but he caught it and sighed, turning around hoping his rooms were far from Ayame's.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


	14. Search

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"Okay." Ayame said whispering but he caught it and sighed, turning around hoping his rooms were far from Ayame's._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 14: Search_

Sango was on a hunt as she searched for the male who she needed to settle things with. Kagome her so-called 'lady' would be okay with Sesshomaru. At least she knew that he'd keep her safe. She didn't like the look that Kouga-wolf gave Kagome as she parted with their group. Kagome was still not marked or mated which left her available which was advantageous to the wolf and he knew that too. 'So Sesshomaru better get on with it in marking that girl if he wants to keep her!' Sango thought. No one stopped to question her as she made her way through the halls. She was now seen as the Lady's Personal maid which was okay for a while…it appeared the title kept her safe especially since she was a human.

She might have had a dislike for demons, and here she was in a castle full of them, she didn't think killing any of them would prove beneficial. She turned a corner only to see yet another long hallway. Hmm..perhaps she should stop and asked for directions and say who she was looking for. Turning around she sighed. How was she going to find her way back to Sesshomaru's study if she went back to ask where she should go? Damn but Sesshomaru should've bought another castle smaller than this!

"My lady err.. have you perhaps lost your way?" a voice asked from behind her. Sango whipped around to see a guard with warm brown eyes standing there, she was ready to knock him out but sighed shaking her head. From past experiences she was prepared to take him out but remembered where she was. The demon guard didn't look hostile well then….

"I'm lady Sango. I was searching for a certain demon. He uhh..works here as another guard such as yourself at least I think so but I don't know where to look for him. Ummm…his name is Senjou. Do you perhaps know where I can find him?" Sango asked hoping that Senjou was here. She just didn't know where to look for him! She'd visited almost every demon village in the country but he'd vanished without a trace. Perhaps he worked in a castle serving the Daimyo or a Demon's castle. Last she heard he was spotted in the west.

"I am Kenji but you're…you are lady Sango?" he almost gasped in shock. She was as pretty as Senjou had described her and to the other guards and she appeared out of the blue-as lady Kagome's personal maid. Senjou…his good friend had never gotten over the fact of losing Sango or saying goodbye. Thus was a demon's life…their long time hatred of humans and this one came from a village of slayers.

"Ermm…" Sango started and then nodded.

She had hopeful eyes and Kenji cringed but said, "I'm sorry…I don't think I can help you." Had he lost his mind? What was he saying? This would make the pair so happy, Senjou always spoke of her to him, how he missed her laugh and her voice and if he could only see her for a minute again. But this was for the best…for the both of them.

"I see. Okay then…thanks." Sango said, eyes downcast. She would never find him! She would have to keep looking then. Kenji riddled with guilt in his heart had trouble swallowing.

"I'll…I'll take you back to Sesshomaru-sama's study. I believe everyone is there." He said as they both walked down the halls in silence.

_-Inuyasha- _

He'd been thrown in the dungeons! He struggled against the shackles. How dare his half-brother lock him up like this? And Kagome? What the hell was she doing here of all places? Last he left her she was at her home! So she escaped notice and ran off west to see his brother? Unknown Jealousy rippled through him as he thought about their previous encounters with Sesshomaru. Kagome was so damn fascinated with him. What was so special about him that he, Inuyasha didn't have?

Wait perhaps she had come here to retrieve his sword for him and surprise him? How was she planning on getting the sword away without detection anyway? The castle was full of demons! Someone would've seen her. What was she planning on doing to Sesshomaru to have him agree with her anyway? Seduce him? He shook his head. He had to get out of these shackles first! And then he'd drag Kagome away from this place he used to call home. Of course Kagome could see how terrible and evil Sesshomaru was! He'd stolen his sword (not to mention he couldn't even touch it) and dumped Inuyasha into the dungeons. But where would he even first start to search for Kagome?

Surely she would still be sitting in the study along with Kouga and Miroku. Good with other people. No telling what his half-brother would do to Kagome alone. He felt funny for a second his eyes turned blood red, stripes on his face and he growled loudly, his growl that perhaps the entire castle heard.

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

Kagome suddenly jumped back into reality and said, "Sesshomaru let me off your lap would you? Inuyasha has gone all demon! and should umm needs to be subdued!" Kagome said bouncing on his lap. "Put me down!"

He ignored her and tried to ignore her persistent bouncing. "How do you plan on subduing him? Has this happened before?" Surely this would be dangerous and he wasn't planning on putting Kagome into any danger.

Kagome blinked at him…well usually she just kissed him to subdue his beast. Ha ha…this was great…just perfect! Lady of the western lands kissing Sesshomaru's hanyou brother in front of him! How scandalous! Sesshomaru would rather see his half-brother dead than see his intended mate kissing him!

What to do…what to do…

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_


	15. Memories

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __Lady of the western lands kissing Sesshomaru's hanyou brother in front of him! How scandalous! Sesshomaru would rather see his half-brother dead than see his intended mate kissing him! What to do…what to do…_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 15: Memories_

Sango followed Kenji silently down the hall looking a bit dejected at the thought that she would never see her Senjou again. Now that she thought about it…what had happened between them that made them fall apart in the first place? Perhaps they were so busy with their 'careers' that they couldn't be together?

Sango didn't fully trust this Kenji demon, he had recognized her and then said he couldn't help her? Perhaps he was lying to her? Why else would he try and steer her away, silently telling her that all her efforts to find Senjou were futile? What would he get out of it anyway and besides he didn't seem to have any ill feelings towards her, her being a demon slayer…to kill his kind that is.

They walked towards Sesshomaru's study to see the both him and Kagome walking out. Kenji bowed to them and Sango asked, "Kagome-cha…errr…sama where are you going?"

"I…Inuyasha was taken to the dungeons and it appears that he has gone demon and needs to be subdued…somehow." Kagome said. She wasn't about to declare that she needed to find the damn sword to subdue his blood and hmm..perhaps a few sits would do the trick this time. She would eventually have to tell Sesshomaru. He just HAD to give the sword back to Inuyasha. It was just a piece of metal and besides Sesshomaru had a better one now right?

"Oh okay then." Sango said as she watched her 'lady' and Sesshomaru walk towards the dungeons, a thoughtful expression on her face. She turned towards Kenji then and bit her lip. She had a plan and grinned inwardly congratulating herself. Kenji raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Her scent had changed suddenly. Hmm….

"I shall take you to your chambers now lady Sango." Kenji said. There was nowhere else to take her anyway and perhaps a few rooms away from that Monk. He had a reputation of being a lecher, or so he'd heard from a few guards who had to 'take care' of the situation. He didn't think that Lady Kagome would appreciate that, the two seemed close…like sisters. Hmm…perhaps lady Sango was more than a simple personal maid as she was portrayed as. He shook his head at Sango's odd stare at him now. "Come." She nodded as the both made their way to the royal wing. They arrived at the door and he opened it for her. "This is where you will stay during the remainder of your stay lady Sango." He bowed to her and left her standing. He was a busy demon after all and he had places to go, people to see.

How rude…Sango shut the door and when he turned his back she started to follow him discreetly. No way in hell did she believe Kenji's story and she was determined to follow him, so he could tell her the truth even if she had to beat him across the head with her boomerang. Hmm he was headed towards the eastern side of the castle, passed a few training grounds, the eastern garden and he stopped at the entrance of a large dojo.

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru- _

"Are you cold mate?" he said as they made their way to the bottom. She shook her head. She jumped when she heard a loud growl from one of the cells they passed, a loud shriek from another and then she saw a couple of guards running in the direction. Sesshomaru took her hand in reassurance as she calmed down. Dammit! She would never come down here. No wonder the guards wouldn't let her in here earlier to see Inuyasha. Why couldn't Sesshomaru lock Inuyasha in his old room? It was scary down here.

A guard that was standing in front of Inuyasha's cell bowed deeply when he saw them and Sesshomaru told him to open the cell. Kagome bit her lip; surely Inuyasha wouldn't attack them upon them entering right? The guard opened the cell and it creaked open. He was dismissed and Kagome peered inside to see a red-eyed Inuyasha chained to the wall, head down and he was bleeding in certain places—sporting a few bruise marks. "Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome said, her hands covering her mouth and was about to run in to help him, when Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist to stop her.

"He's not himself mate." Sesshomaru said. She struggled against him saying things like, 'Don't you 'mate' me you baka! You hurt my friend! You insensitive jerk!'

Sesshomaru's grip tightened on her and he whispered, "We were just trying to subdue him mate, apparently nothing is working. Perhaps you can suggest something better?"

'….'

Kagome calmed down somewhat still tense. Of course she could tell him how….not. She got closer to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's arm still around her. She sighed as she stared down at it. Demons and their over-possessiveness. "Inuyasha…" she said softly. "Inuyasha?"

"Grrr…" was the response.

Kagome sighed. She had to tell Sesshomaru about giving Inuyasha back his sword like NOW. Well she could try the next best thing. "If we unchain him I can try something." Kagome said. Sesshomaru didn't look convinced but decided to try it anyway. Kagome knew Inuyasha longer and had been with him longer (and that irked him to no extent). He called the guard and Inuyasha was unchained. Inuyasha, in his slouching position looked up to Kagome whose heart skipped a beat, in sudden fear. Red eyes, stripes…claws elongated.

"Um Inuyasha…." Kagome stammered suddenly forgetting what she was going to say.

"Grrr…"

"**Inuyasha….SIT BOY!" **

**(BOOM!) **

And Inuyasha's face met the ground.

He got back up a second later and Kagome saw that nothing had changed. Sesshomaru and the guard looked amazed (although Sesshomaru didn't show it). Kagome saw his eyes were still red shook her head and said,

"**I told you to** **SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT and STAY THERE!" **

**(BOOM!) (BOOM!) (BOOM!) (BOOM!) **

Inuyasha's face met the ground again and Kagome huffed breathing in deeply. Well that took a lot out of her. Inuyasha stood up after quite a while and Kagome prayed for the best. She saw that Inuyasha's eyes had gone back to their golden color and she sighed. She turned to see Sesshomaru and said, "This isn't going to last though. He needs to be taken to the study and I can explain further there." She said hurriedly.

"Oi! You evil wench! What was that…." Inuyasha started.

She shrugged not bothering to turn around. "Inuyasha Sit."

**(BOOM!) and the poor hanyou was knocked out cold. **

"I think we're done here." Kagome said in a sweet voice. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. His mate was a violent one. He dragged an unconscious hanyou by his collar towards his study, Kagome following and the guard just blinked at their retreating backs.

_-Miroku-_

He was walking out of his chambers, wanting to know the whereabouts of his companion Inuyasha and see what he was up to when he'd seen a lovely lady following a guard discreetly and by her look she didn't want to be found out. She was upset about something and deciding it was for the best, he followed her. This was a palace full of demons and he didn't want her to be hurt.

He was suddenly stopped when he felt a tug on his robes. He looked down to see a cute human girl tugging on his robes. She yawned and then said, "You are funny looking. Where are you going Mister? Have you seen my mama Kagome? I was waiting for her but now I can't find her."

Miroku's thoughts started going a mile a minute. So Kagome was mated…no married to a human male? And she had a girl? But she was a priestess! What in gods name was going on? He really needed to get to the bottom of this.

"What's you name child?" he asked her pleasantly.

"Rin's name is Rin!" she said happily.

"Ah I see. Why don't you go off to your err…father's study and await her there?" Miroku said. He couldn't have her following him. He needed to catch up before he lost what direction the lovely lady was going in.

"Kay!" she said and skipped away happy that her 'daddy' would definitely know where 'mommy' was.

_-Sango and Kenji- _

Hopefully he hadn't noticed her presence or caught her scent yet but with demons you never knew. She just didn't know she was being followed as well.

He had caught her scent behind him. He was right because he knew she'd follow him. Damn but she must really love Senjou….the lucky bastard. Kenji wondered whether Senjou knew that. More than likely he'd be in the dojo. He'd been training hard as well as training the other new recruits harder perhaps it was because of Sango? Was he missing her? He'd never admit it. She was human but he always told her that it didn't matter and that he wasn't embarrassed of her or anything.

He turned around abruptly and looked at her. Looked like she'd been caught red-handed. "Lady Sango…I know that you have been following me."

"I…" Sango stammered.

"Is this demon so important to you that you must pursue it relentlessly…demon slayer?" Kenji asked her. Sango felt as though she'd been slapped. _'Demon Slayer'_ He'd used her title and not her name.

"You don't get it at all do you Kenji!" Sango said in a heated voice. She was going to put this baka in his place right now!

"I think that it's you that…" Kenji started. He really didn't want to start something with a palace guest but….

"What is going on out here? You two are disturbing the peace of the dojo and my new recruits." Sango whipped around and she stared at the demon. Her heart skipped a beat. He looked just as he did years ago.

"Senjou…." Sango said. She was angry, upset but that could wait.

"Sango? They told me you were dead." Senjou said.

Sango blinked in surprise and then frowned crossing her arms, "You baka! I'm not going to die that easily!"

(BONK!) And she hit him on the head.

"Looks like everything is fine here now." Kenji said smiling and walked into the dojo leaving Senjou and Sango in a staring contest. He wasn't needed anymore.

"So you're telling me that you never searched for me?" Sango said.

"I…I was too hurt from hearing about your death." He said. Suddenly he tensed as he pulled Sango close to him earning a squeak from her asking what the hell was wrong now? "A human male is nearby."

'_And his aura isn't friendly at all.' _Senjou said to himself. Was Sango followed?

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


	16. Chaos

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"I…I was too hurt from hearing about your death." He said. Suddenly he tensed as he pulled Sango close to him earning a squeak from her asking what the hell was wrong now? "A human male is nearby." 'And his aura isn't friendly at all.' Senjou said to himself. Was Sango followed?_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 16: Chaos_

Miroku frowned as he saw the lovely lady and the demon hugging. Like they were together as mates. Could it be a flash of jealousy that ran through his eyes? But why should he be anyways? He didn't know her. Perhaps it was just because it was the humankind that he was trying to 'protect' from vile demons.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Senjou asked Miroku in a cold voice, his arms still around Sango in a protective way. He could tell by the way he was dressed and his golden staff he must be one with holy powers…a monk. He was never one to love humans…avoided them really, but Sango was different not to mention she could kick ass.

"Miroku's the name and saving humans from demons such as yourself is what I do."

"Senjou is not an evil demon Monk." Sango said in a respectful voice.

"You are taught to vanquish all demons my lady and here you are embracing one?" Miroku said. Sango frowned at this and Senjou glared at this foolish monk who was upsetting Sango.

"I…We..." Sango stammered. Wait a second… How could she explain herself to the Monk and come to think of it, why should she justify it? She didn't know him but she had to get rid of him soon because Senjou was getting edgy of this Miroku's presence. She couldn't believe she was going to say this but it was for the best. "Miroku-san I would appreciate it if you would leave. As you can see I have not been harmed nor am I in any type of danger from demons." Miroku looked like he was going to object but Sango shook her head at him.

"You heard the lady." Senjou said coldly. Miroku was about to object but it looked as though this Senjou fellow wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Fine…okay…he sighed and walked away to find his hanyou friend Inuyasha and perhaps Kagome-sama. It was so hard to find her and he just wanted to talk! Perhaps he'd find her in the study with the western lord…after all that human child Rin was on her way there as well.

"Are you alright Sango?" Senjou asked her. She nodded and she pulled out of his embrace, much to his disappointment.

"So what were you doing in the dojo Senjou?" Sango asked trying to change the subject. It wouldn't do to dwell on this matter.

"I teach the new recruits, teach new fighting methods and make sure that the soldiers are battle-ready." Senjou said not adding that he was also one of the top assassins in Sesshomaru's army.

Sango nodded and then realized that Senjou always said that he wasn't one to kill or battle unless in a fight/war etc. Could he have taken a different route…resorted to killing every demon, demons who dared to take his Sango away from him? Perhaps.

"Come. I will show you the dojo." Senjou said. He wanted to show her what he did, ecstatic that she was back, of course he'd never show it…he was a demon. She hesitated a little. She didn't know whether demons would be friendly seeing a human woman and a demon slayer at that. "Don't worry they don't know you, you aren't dressed in your outfit and besides from their knowledge, they believe the entire demon-slayer village to be dead…by the hands of a certain spider hanyou." He gently pulled her along with him.

She sighed and entered the dojo with him, seeing that all the attention was now directed at her. Awkward. It was odd for the demons in the dojo to see their 'sensei' with a woman, even him talking and walking with her. They had heard stories about him and losing his so-called intended mate so was this her? Alive?

Everyone stood to attention in a single line as Senjou looked at them. "Everyone, meet my intended mate, Lady Sango. She just now arrived and thankfully unharmed." Senjou said.

Sango faltered…huh? She was his what? Speechless for the first time ever she just looked at Senjou's face.

_Whispers amongst the demons…_

_Congrats from the other 'sensei' teaching the soldiers…_

_Raise of an eyebrow but no one daring to point and utter that, "but she's a human Senjou-sensei!" _

He demanded respect and he would have it. This the demons knew of. Of course they supposed that they'd have to get used to human females in the castle…respect them and protect them. Their lord had a human mate, Kagome-sama, then there was little Rin-sama and now Senjou had a human mate named Sango-sama. They bowed slightly and thought, what was the western lands coming to?

"Uhm…it's nice to meet everyone..err..carry on with whatever you were doing, I don't wish to disturb or keep you away from your duties." Sango said. Senjou affirmed this and they all went about their duties. All soldiers noticing that ever since lady Sango's presence, Senjou seemed less cold and there was a calmer air about him. Perhaps this was a good thing for them.

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

They walked back to the study, Sesshomaru dragging an unconscious Inuyasha by his collar and Kagome following him, biting her lip every so often. Perhaps she had been a bit too harsh on him. But he had gone all demon and she couldn't kiss him! Because technically she was Sesshomaru's intended mate. Wait a minute…why hadn't she denied it right in front of everyone and been on her way with Inuyasha? Did she care about Sesshomaru and his reputation? That she didn't want everyone to think he was a liar and just needed a mate to keep his lands? GASP! Was he going to 'dismiss' her once he had his heir? Too many questions…

"Umm Sesshomaru…" Kagome started but stopped and knew now was not the right time to ask. The study doors opened as Sesshomaru walked in and dropped Inuyasha on the ground in front of his desk and sat down. Kagome walked in right behind him and sat down near Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru…about Inuyasha well you see his sword…errr...the sword you took, I mean the heirloom sword, well I found out that Inuyasha needs it more because it subdues his…" Kagome started trying to figure out a way to tell him without insulting him or something along those lines.

Inuyasha chose at that second to jump up, gold eyes and glare at Sesshomaru, who still looked at him with sheer boredom and indifferent.

"You Bastard! You took my sword! I want my sword and my Kagome back right now and then I will leave you to your peace!" Inuyasha said angrily.

Sesshomaru was alright up to the 'you took my sword and I want it back' part but when he heard Inuyasha yell 'I want 'MY Kagome' back his eyes flashed with anger and he approached his brother, as a predator would and held him up by his neck and applying pressure.

"You dare try and take another demon's mate? A lord's no less?" Sesshomaru said in a frigid voice which sent shivers down Kagome's spine. Geez. She hoped he never talked to her like that. She would've intervened like she normally would but Inuyasha was treading on dangerous ground. It would be best to let Sesshomaru handle this. Kagome remained sitting biting her lip again, itching to sit Inuyasha.

"Let go! Kagome (cough) tell this (cough) gaaah!" Inuyasha choked as Sesshomaru pondered whether he should just crush his brother's windpipe or not.

"Sesshomaru. Don't kill him…yet. We might need him in the quest to kill Naraku first. Then by all means…do what you wish to him." Kagome said and then Sesshomaru dropped him on the ground.

"I thought (cough) you were on (cough) my side wench!" Inuyasha said gasping.

Kagome smiled serenely down at him. "Inuyasha my dear hanyou friend…. SIT!"

(BOOM!)

"Kagome all you alright?" Sesshomaru said coming over and sitting back down again.

"Yes." She said.

"What were you about to tell this Sesshomaru about the heirloom sword then?"

'Here we go again…' Kagome thought as she opened her mouth to speak. Hopefull this time Inuyasha wouldn't jump up and destroy their peace. Suddenly….

(BAM!) the doors of the study opened and in barged through the doors was Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Rin found a funny man with a weird pony-tail in the hallway! He was wearing violet and carried a shiny gold stick! He was following a pretty lady on her way to the dojo! And she was following a demon too! He was being…..he was being…umm..is it called being nosy?" Rin asked innocently.

Scratch that…they would never have peace. Kagome thought as she smiled at the child. Looked like little Rin here gave them the whole castle report. Handy…Wait-a-second….

"Rin-chan what did the pretty lady look like?" Kagome asked.

"Ooh! Umm…the demon called her Sango." Rin said thoughtfully. She smiled as though nothing was wrong, rocked on her feet and asked, out of all the random things that Rin could say,

"Sesshomaru-sama when you are all done and not busy can you please find this Rin a demon mate? This Rin wants to stay with you forever and ever! Of course Rin understands that she cannot be a full demoness but I want to stay by your side as long as I can!" she finished happily and looked at him with large hopeful eyes.

'….'

_-Naraku- _

"What an interesting turn of events Kagura. It appears Sesshomaru doesn't like playing by the rules." Naraku said watching from Kanna's mirror. And he had been nice enough to tell that demon where his hanyou brother kept the sword so he could go get it. It looked like he wasn't going to exchange it for Kagome and wanted to keep her. No matter. He always had other means.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


	17. Moments like these

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"What an interesting turn of events Kagura. It appears Sesshomaru doesn't like playing by the rules." Naraku said watching from Kanna's mirror. And he had been nice enough to tell that demon where his hanyou brother kept the sword so he could go get it. It looked like he wasn't going to exchange it for Kagome and wanted to keep her. No matter. He always had other means._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 17: Moments like these_

_-Sesshomaru's study- _

Awkward silence filled the room as Rin shifted her feet as she tensed under the atmosphere. Sesshomaru-sama hadn't responded to her yet! Was he mad at her GASP! Did she say something wrong? Was ma-ti-ng a demon so bad for humans? But Lady Kagome was a human! Wait…did this mean she had to be a Miko to mate a demon? she could train to be one…really hard. Would lady Kagome help her?

"Rin. We will discuss this later." Sesshomaru said clearly not comfortable with where this conversation was going….He'd rather beat Inuyasha into the ground whatever chance he got. _'when you are older.' He thought. _

Rin bit her lip and then grinned toothily. "Okay then!" and happily flounced off. Well she was easy enough to convince. Now all she had to worry about was her tutor Mina who was searching for her about the castle, not happy that Rin _ditched _her classes again.

-_Sango and Senjou-_

"I'm surprised you didn't search for me-even though you might have heard I was dead." Sango said as they walked towards the study.

"I wasn't looking forward to seeing your dead body-or whatever was left of it. What was I to think?" Senjou said as he led her through another hallway of Sesshomaru's castle. Had she, Sango followed Kenji this far?

"Why are you going back to Sesshomaru's study anyway?" Senjou asked her breaking her from memories.

'That's right. I didn't tell him about Kagome being my supposed lady.' Sango smirked. What a day this was turning out to be. "I must look for my lady Kagome, I left her with Sesshomaru-sama but…I still need to know where she is." Sango said. He nodded at her. He sensed a female human's presence in the study along with Inuyasha-sama? What was he doing back here? And in Sesshomaru-sama hadn't killed him yet? What was going on?

They made their way to the study to see Rin walking out and the Monk on his way in. Oh wonderful. This was going to be pleasant. "Hello Mr. funny man!" Rin said waving and skipped merrily down the halls, Miroku, Sango and Senjou watching her back. Now that wasn't something you saw every day.

"Lady Sango." Miroku said nodding at her and smiled. Senjou and Miroku just glared at each other and Sango sighed. She knocked on the doors and walked in when granted permission to enter. Kagome turned from whatever she was contemplating at the moment to see Sango walking in with a Monk and a demon.

"Sango!" Kagome said walking over.

"Lady Kagome." Sango said about to give her a bow but was stopped by a voice.

"Ah so I finally meet the lovely lady Kagome—Shikon Miko! You are harder to find than the jewel itself! I must say, I have never been in the company of such fine ladies such as yourself and Lady Sango. Now my lady Kagome this might be sort of sudden but will you do the honor of bearing me an heir?" Miroku said in a joyous voice as if she'd already accepted. Of course he ignored the gasp from Sango and the two growls from the demons.

'_he insulted our mate-to-be! And claimed her as his!' Sesshomaru's beast growled loudly wanting to spill blood. _

'_How dare the pervert insult the new soon-to-be western lady like that!' Senjou thought. _

'_Oh he's a dead monk alright…' Sango thought shaking her head. Royalty…so overrated. _

'_Oww my head…' Inuyasha thought rubbing it. _

'….'

"Why is everyone glaring at each other like that? I didn't do it this time! I swear!" Inuyasha said frantically getting up, expecting impending doom…..Kagome sitting him again that was.

(BONK!)

And Miroku was knocked out. Inuyasha sighed with relief but still wary of the others.

"So you were saying my lovely mate?" Sesshomaru said not paying heed that there was an unconscious monk on his immaculate study floor, an irate hanyou and a demon who was holding a demon slayer's hand.

"I was saying…" Kagome started.

"Sesshomaru you do know that Kagome comes back with me right?" Inuyasha said butting in. Kagome turned and raised an eyebrow. They had been over this! Did Inuyasha was a repeat of what he suffered just now? And damn it! She'd been interrupted again. She was trying to get his blasted sword back to him but Inuyasha was being an idiot and was expecting an early death!

Sesshomaru ignored this and said, "You have to be presented as lady of the west to the youkai court Kagome. The ceremony will be held in a week."

"Yeah but…" Kagome said shifting her feet. Damn it all!

"Oi! Are you thick in the head or something?" Inuyasha said raising her hands in emphasis. "KA-GO-ME comes back with me!" He knew his half-brother could hear him perfectly. Kagome stared at Inuyasha then back at Sesshomaru. She had obligations….the jewel of course but here she was landed herself as lady of the lands….and for what? Saved Sesshomaru and his title as ruler? What about her and her wants? Didn't she have a say in this?

"Sesshomaru I have a question. If I am to become your mate, then will you care for me forever and let me continue my search until the jewel is complete?" Kagome asked. She didn't care if this was the feudal era and 'woman have no rights-especially human ones.' She was a Miko from the future and she had freedom and would be allowed to voice her opinions. Now all she had to deal with was the youkai in court who would think of her as an inferior bug until she was respected. Well in any case they'd be too afraid to say anything in fear of feeling her mate, Sesshomaru's wrath.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Inuyasha said glaring at Kagome, his eyes red which spelled d-e-a-t-h and she flinched.

"Lady Kagome." Sango said in a worried voice. Damn it…She didn't have her boomerang with her! And not to mention this so-called 'predicament' the both were landed in was good for her because she would be allowed to stay with Kagome as her 'personal maid' and she could be with Senjou now! Some good would come out of this right?

"Of course. You may do what you desire, however, this Sesshomaru will accompany you on your search dear my mate." Sesshomaru said earning a huge smile from her.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Inuyasha repeated. Everyone turned to stare at him then. Yes indeed, it must be Inuyasha was wishing for an early death.

(sigh)

"Sit…."

(BOOM!)

"I suppose now we work out the details for the ceremony?" Kagome said turning back to him.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said.

"Uhm….my lady?" Sango started. This was not looking good.

"Sango? What is it?" Kagome said looking up at her then.

"It's just that…" Sango started. Kagome shook her head at her and Sango quickly shut her mouth.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and said, "Sango and I will be taking a walk in the gardens to discuss matters and I do need some fresh air…" that said she walked out of the study, Sango following her 'ladyship'

"but I didn't get to talk to lady Kagome yet again…" Miroku said. It was going to be a long day.

_Gardens-(with Kagome and Sango.)_

They walked until they were a bit deep into the gardens where no one would hear them. Kagome sat on a tree-swing while Sango came to a stop beside her.

"Kagome this was not in the plan! We were supposed to get in…grab the famed sword—and get out!" Sango hissed loudly at her.

"Yeah but…" Kagome said staring at the blue sky.

"No buts!" Sango said.

"But Sango…Sesshomaru's soo good-looking…and sweet and cares about what is his and I like him." Kagome whined, giving her a pout. Sango raised an eyebrow but Kagome ignored it and continued gazing at the sky.

Sango was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud, "Well if it isn't lady Kagome-all dressed up and dolled in yellow silk." both girls turned around to stare at the said person.

"How did you get here? and why are you being so nice? usually you act before you speak." Kagome said.

"Well here I am making an exception to you _lady_ Kagome." the voice said with a mocking underlying meaning to it. "Now do yourself a favor and come with me why don't you."

Kagome tensed and then yelled out, "Sesshomaru!" which was odd considering Inuyasha was what she always yelled out.

_-Naraku- _

"Kagome must not be allowed to be presented to the youkai court Kagura! That just makes it, it makes it _official_." Naraku said with distaste. "Go and wreak havoc or something." He said dismissing her with a wave. She smirked and disappeared into the shadows. He'd have Kagome of this he knew. Kikyo was his, had been and now he had Kagome, even better.

"It is always me left to do the dirty work of someone else." Kagura said sighing as she pulled a feather out of her hair. No matter she'd get her revenge on Naraku, she was just biding her time.

_-Study- _

Senjou had long left the study saying something about training his men. No one stopped him.

"Sesshomaru! hey." Kouga said walking in with Ayame, a smile on his face.

Miroku sat down on the sofa as he heard the royals talking amongst themselves. Perhaps he should leave. He could have a talk with Kagome when she wasn't busy in the castle. He shook his head and sighed.

_"Sesshomaru!" _

Everyone looked at each other then.

"Why is there a female screaming your name? have you a mate Sesshomaru-sama?" Ayame asked but Sesshomaru had long left the study to go and investigate what was wrong. She sighed as Kouga and her followed him out the door.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_


	18. Mistaken Identity

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __Miroku sat down on the sofa as he heard the royals talking amongst themselves. Perhaps he should leave. He could have a talk with Kagome when she wasn't busy in the castle. He shook his head and sighed. __"Sesshomaru!"__ Everyone looked at each other then. "Why is there a female screaming your name? have you a mate Sesshomaru-sama?" Ayame asked but Sesshomaru had long left the study to go and investigate what was wrong. She sighed as Kouga and her followed him out the door._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 18: Mistaken identity_

_-Kagome and Sango- (before the mystery voice addressed Kagome about her yellow kimono)_

"Well isn't that what you came here for? The sword and not to mate Sesshomaru? He's trapped you…all vile demons are the same! You are a Miko and you of all people should know that! They are always telling people what to do and who they belong to. That wolf Kouga thinks he can saddle you for the rest of your _**life**_ with a demon and you'll die before him and he'll have other women later and perhaps one on the side while he's mated to you? Distrustful, distasteful, disloyal is what all demons are aren't they?" Sango said looking down at her. She crossed her arms as she awaited an answer from her lady.

Kagome didn't look up at her personal maid and friend as she played with the hem of her kimono. She was being so passionate about demons being bad and come to think of it….didn't Sango, herself just meet her long lost love, what was his name? Senjou? Happy to meet him and be his mate? What was going on? Something was definitely wrong.

"Sango I thought you just…." Kagome dropped the hem and stood up, eyes narrowed when Sango turned around and said words only a Miko and a Demon would know-or to that extent anyway.

"I feel the presence of approaching demons, two, no, three of them and their auras worried, upset and tense. Their auras are powerful hmm…" Sango turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

Kagome wasn't positive so she tested her. "Sango what is the name of your sister? I seem to have forgotten."

Sango smirked "Testing me are you Miko? Well Sango's sister's name is Kilala." Kagome bit her lip. So….

"_Well if it isn't lady Kagome-all dressed up and dolled in yellow silk." _

"Naraku…" Kagome whispered. Or at least it was a puppet of him. A shame she couldn't kick ass in this kimono. It was restricting her movements!

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled aloud and she felt his pace grow faster.

_-Miroku- _

He didn't really believe that lady Sango was telling the truth about her and Senjou and decided it would be best if he followed after the pair. He wasn't all too worried about Senjou's wrath if he saw Miroku following them. Perhaps Sango hadn't been trained enough in her village of _demon slayers _that demons were bad and needed to be cut down, all of them. Well she didn't have holy powers so he might as well follow her to protect her.

_-Senjou- _

He had caught the Monk's scent a while back and kept walking with Sango, putting an arm around her waist. Did that Monk seriously have a death wish? He'd told him to disappear but the monk was adamant on coming after them.

"Senjou." Sango said as they both made their way towards the dojo. Perhaps Senjou wanted to show her what he did. Train new recruits? Did he?

_-Ayame-_

Why was she following her Kouga? Perhaps she wanted to meet this new lady Kagome and see what female had managed to capture his heart….she thought it wasn't possible and come to think of it, he didn't say whether he had one or not. She shook her head and followed.

_-Inuyasha- _

Sitting on the floor of Sesshomaru's study he glared at a painting, Sesshomaru's to be precise. He didn't want to be here. And that wench Kagome had sat him one too many times! And now masquerading around as his intended mate? It bothered him as he sat cross-legged staring at the fireplace. Why was she here? Why did she come and for what REAL purpose? Had Sesshomaru and her come here together? Did he bring her here to the castle? Jealousy and irritation weren't emotions he was too fond of. He was determined to drag Kagome's ass back to Kaede's village with him. She had a job and he was determined that she complete it. All he needed now was his sword which Sesshomaru had conveniently taken. And come to think of it where was that Monk Miroku that came with him? He rubbed his head as he tried to get his bearings straight. One thing at a time….

_-Gardens- (with Kagome and the others) _

Everyone came to a stop as 'Sango' faced Sesshomaru and smirked at him. "Well, well come to save your beloved mate from me have you? Of course you'd never done to the same for me." 'Sango' said.

Kagome's eyebrow rose as she looked at Sesshomaru sharply. "What is this female demoness saying Sesshomaru?" Kouga looked at Sesshomaru like, 'Well you're in for it now buddy. Gonna get your butt whipped by your intended.' and he grinned. Sesshomaru chose to ignore this.

"Reveal yourself Kagura." Sesshomaru said. Really there was just one demoness who'd make comments like that out loud. Other demoness from the court just hoped he'd even see or acknowledge them... Kagura on the other hand demanded attention. She transformed as Ayame muttered a 'wow that was cool.' Kouga had to block Ayame otherwise he was sure Ayame would go up to her and start asking questions. Dangerous, that.

He knew it as he pulled out his acid green whip and cut the Naraku puppet down before he said, "Now that the spider hanyou isn't watching or listening to us state your purpose or this Sesshomaru shall kill you where you stand." Kagome shook her head. They were going to have to work on his people skills even if Kagura was an enemy. You don't just go off and threaten someone with death just because you feel like it.

"Hmm.." Kagura started putting her fan away which surprised Kagome. She always had it out for defense. She was in enemy territory after all.

"I came to see whether you would strike a deal with me. I'm sure Kagome-sama here already knows what I want." Kagura said.

"Yes. Kill Naraku." Kagome said softly. Really it was no surprise that even one of Naraku's incarnations wanted him gone. Naraku had almost all of the Shikon. Kouga had two shards, one jewel shard was in the demon slayers village….Sango and Kohaku's house to be more precise, and Kagome had one shard.

"This Sesshomaru makes deals with no one, however, I will consider it if you tell us what you plan to do." Sesshomaru said. He told everyone to follow him back to his study to discuss matters. He also said that Inuyasha was there and they shouldn't engage him in a fight.

"Ne Sesshomaru? Do you think it's a good idea to involve and ally with Kagura?" Kagome said holding his arm.

"You said yourself you wanted the vile spider hanyou die. This female wind demoness was not lying." Sesshomaru said. Had she been lying he would've killed her on the spot. The doors opened as he walked in to see Inuyasha sitting on the ground looking at the fireplace intently. Inuyasha turned around and then jumped up yelling, "Kagura!" he would've drawn his sword….had it been at his side.

"Inuyasha." Kagura said coolly. He hadn't changed at all.

"What do you think you're doing here?" he said. Well he didn't have a weapon but he'd attack her with his fists!

"_Little brother_." Sesshomaru said in a warning voice sitting down at his spot by his desk. Inuyasha slumped at sat on the couch facing the fireplace. Right. He didn't live here.

"So Kagura. What's the plan?" Kagome said as she sat near Sesshomaru.

_-Sango and Senjou- _

They were talking as they walked to the dojo. Important conversation…their future that was and it still looked bleak. "Your family and village will not accept me with open arms of this I know." Senjou said.

He stopped Sango and turned her to face him, wrapping his arms around her. "Stay here with me Sango. Live here. No one, no demon will have a problem with you here and you also have your lady Kagome to look after. _'And since I am an assassin, they fear my wrath…and killing my woman? They wouldn't dare try. '_ he thought.

"I…it seems like you're right. My parents would first try and kill you thinking you'd bewitched me and then start asking questions." _'not to mention I'm avoiding the guy who my parents are trying to get me to marry.' _Sango thought.

"Good so then it's all settled?" Senjou said looking down at her, his eyes smiling down at her… not that he'd show anyone else.

"Senjou-sensei sir come quick! It's Rei and Yusuke they're at it again sir!" a voice called as Sango and Senjou broke out of their trance. They looked at each other and Senjou let her go.

"What do you suppose..." Sango said aloud as she followed him to the dojo failing to notice that the Monk that had been following them? stopped, turned and started walking away.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_


	19. Trouble

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"Senjou-sensei sir come quick! It's Rei and Yusuke they're at it again sir!" a voice called as Sango and Senjou broke out of their trance. They looked at each other and Senjou let her go. "What do you suppose..." Sango said aloud as she followed him to the dojo failing to notice that the Monk that had been following them? stopped, turned and started walking away._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 19: Trouble_

_-Study- _

Kagura looked at Kagome sitting next to Sesshomaru, a twinge of jealousy in her eyes. How a mere human woman like herself managed to ensnare the western lord—and be his intended mate for now was beyond her. Was it Kagome's doing? Or was it Sesshomaru who fell for Kagome? She wouldn't put it past him though as she looked at the pair thoughtfully. Sesshomaru might be too _honest_ to admit that he too, was like his father—following in his footsteps that is. She, Kagura was a demoness! And it should be a demoness that stood next to Sesshomaru's side not some human woman! But even so, it would be futile to even protest…Sesshomaru would never agree to mate one such as Naraku's incarnation. She sighed as she took a deep breath and started formulating a plan in her mind.

Perhaps what was best for her now was to kill Naraku and gain her freedom and besides it wasn't as if Sesshomaru was going to look her way any time soon. But she couldn't help but be a little selfish. She should just lie and dump Kagome off at Naraku's right? Naraku did have her heart after all and she didn't want to die. But she had him! She almost had him when the two had been alone oh… and along with that annoying toad that always followed Sesshomaru. It was when she had told Sesshomaru on how to get to another path to the underworld. Jaken had yelled at her saying that she had started showing up a lot lately and that Sesshomaru was not the least bit interested in her. Perhaps it was a way of showing that she, Kagura did care for Sesshomaru and maybe to gain his favor? No such luck.

Even she didn't know why she even tried. But Kagome did and maybe later she'd ask her how. There were many more fish in the sea, so to speak. Time to move on, that is if she survived the attack on Naraku. "So you going to talk anytime soon?" Inuyasha said in a crabby voice. He couldn't believe that Kagome and his half-brother were going to side with this wind demoness!

"Hanyou…" Sesshomaru said in a warning voice.

"Keh." Inuyasha said folding his arms but turned to stone once he saw Kagome's 'I'm going to sit you to hell' look.

"Fine. We use Kagome as bait and lure Naraku out so we can all attack him at once. Oh and I know Kanna will help us too. Too bad that you all killed off the band of seven again. I'm sure they would've helped us too."

'….'

"Umm…" Kagome said. She didn't like where this was going.

"Keh! I'm glad that Jakotsu is dead! He liked me and wanted to cut my ears and...and…I like females…sheesh you think a guy would listen." Inuyasha shuddered at the thought.

"You would dare think to use my mate as bait witch?" Sesshomaru said. Kagura gave him an even look. She wasn't scared of him. Just a bit wary—and overstepping her boundaries right now with him wasn't an option. They were still listening to her and that was good. She couldn't do this thing alone.

"You got anything better?" she said coolly.

There was a knock on the door as Miroku appeared in the doorway. "You can count me in."

"And I'm sure Sango will want to fight too." Kagome said aloud more to herself.

"Sango?" Inuyasha said. He turned his head towards Kagome. "Hold on just a second. Come to think of it, Miss-I'm-pretty-in-yellow-silk wherever did you get a personal maid from? You're not royalty wench and if you're really Sesshomaru's intended mate then where's the western seal on your kimono? Sango's just a frail human girl…where did you find her? And she can fight?"

"Sit boy."

**(BOOM!) **

An ebony haired head appeared in the open doorway as the group heard giggles from a girl with an orange kimono. "That happens very often to him!" The head disappeared as she skipped away down the halls.

"Rin." Kagome said smiling to herself.

_-Senjou and Sango- _

Sango was worried as she followed Senjou. Truth be told she had no idea what was going on. Were these boys new recruits and started a fight of some sort? And they were at it _again_? What did that mean? Here she was, one minute holding Senjou to herself and the next walking after him in worry. Senjou didn't say anything as he looked as though he knew what was taking place and really did they walk so far from the dojo? She couldn't keep up with him. He had told her to stay put….but like Kagome she never really did listen and trailed after him. Oddly, he hadn't noticed her.

Senjou was irritated beyond compare. He had given the demons strict instructions and then he had to hear from another trainee that Rei and Yusuke were having some sort of fight again. The two were the most rowdy and should he say most 'misbehaved' of the whole group. He had kept them separated during training to keep the peace and now that he had stepped out of the dojo for a second, they were at it again. He could sense mild confusion and curiosity coming from Sango who was yes…trailing behind him and he did know she was following. She never did listen to him, now and before they had separated.

"Senjou-sensei sir come quick!" an inu-youkai demon said coming from the inside of the dojo.

"This had better be good." Senjou said in a cold voice which made the two demons shiver. Senjou-sensei wouldn't kill the messenger though right? Sango just blinked as though the cold voice didn't faze her. She thought he sounded sort of hot… well anyway,

"Rei was…"

"And then I tried to.."

"but Yusuke started it."

"That's enough." Senjou said in an icy voice that silenced the whole dojo. These new recruits were squabbling like unruly children! It was then that Sango walked into the dojo to see that the entire dojo had fallen silent and were now looking at her with fascination and a bit surprised as she approached Senjou. Sango walked in and leaned against the wall for support. She looked at him and then, gasping for air she said,

"Senjou.." (huff, huff)

And then she pointed at him not caring whether it seemed rude. "You left me by myself. And you already know humans can't walk as fast as demons can. And you…you made me run after you." (huff, huff) gods but her legs felt like wet noodles and she felt as though she was going to collapse. And here she thought he loved and cared for her or something along those lines?

Had this human woman no fear of Senjou? All demons half-breed or full had steered clear of Senjou, and had learnt to stay on his 'good' side. He was an assassin that would slit your throat even before you uttered a word. Truly, humans were odd creatures. They waited to see what their sensei would do; no one doubted that he would kill her. The poor woman-but she had it coming. No one spoke to Senjou like that and lived to tell the tale and if that wasn't enough, she hadn't even put an honorary title to his name. She should've at least used a 'san'. Such familiarity to his name was reserved to mates, friends and even they used a 'kun' or a 'chan' and it was clear that a demon would never mate a human woman. But then again hadn't some of them heard Senjou say that this was his mate?

Senjou turned around as he gazed upon the woman, a wary expression on his face, although he didn't show it. She shouldn't be here. Even instilling fear into demons that this woman was his mate perhaps wasn't enough; many still harbored ill feelings for humans. He didn't care whether other demons would think of him as soft-hearted or labeled their sensei the dreaded word nice but this was his mate. He walked up to her and didn't bother at the many soft gasps of astonishment that came from behind him as he spoke to her. "My mate are you alright? I did not intend for you to follow me."

"Yes. Just a little worn out from following you at such as fast pace. Oh and the creepy Monk stopped following us too." Sango said with a smile.

Senjou stood up straighter, crossed his arms and said, "Hn. His constant persistence at following us…well let's just say that the outcome wouldn't have been so good for him." The shiver skated up every demons spine. They all knew what that meant. Sango leaned against the dojo wall and watched the scenes unfold before her, making herself _disappear, _so to speak into the shadows so Senjou could better protect her and fully concentrate at whatever he was going to do. Senjou nodded as he turned around to face Yusuke and Rei with a look that said, 'I haven't forgotten about the two of you.'

He cracked his knuckles which caused the other demons to back away from Rei and Yusuke. They were in for it but surely he wouldn't do anything too violent since his mate Sango was here right? "So who is going to talk first?" Senjou said.

"Ermm well…" Rei stammered. Yeah like hell he was going to say that he was insulting Sango and degrading her reputation just because she was human! Apparently he hadn't heard that she was Senjou-sensei's mate. Yusuke here was trying to defend Sango but would he be a tattle-tale and tell Senjou? He would cover for a human and betray his own kind? Well Senjou would be able to tell whether he was lying or not so...he was in trouble.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_


	20. Battle Ready

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time: __"Ermm well…" Rei stammered. Yeah like hell he was going to say that he was insulting Sango and degrading her reputation just because she was human! Apparently he hadn't heard that she was Senjou-sensei's mate. Yusuke here was trying to defend Sango but would he be a tattle-tale and tell Senjou? He would cover for a human and betray his own kind? Well Senjou would be able to tell whether he was lying or not so...he was in trouble._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 20: Battle Ready _

_-Sesshomaru's study- _

Kagura looked down at the Inuyasha crater and then gave Kagome a cool look. "You know if you keep 'sitting' him like that he isn't going to be much help to us."

"Inuyasha's got a head of steel. It's not going to break anytime soon." Kagome said. She sighed as she looked down at him. She might have to sit him again once he got up from the spell. No doubt he was going to call her wench or use some other obscene word. Perhaps yelling at her would offend Sesshomaru-no one insulted his mate etc…etc.. and he'd kill Inuyasha this time. Yes things were certainly looking up for them.

"Yes but…" Kagura started. Damn but this happy and pleasant environment was giving her the creeps!

"So this means we have a plan of attack?" Miroku said calmly. He didn't want to be here amongst the demon kind and his new love interest, Sango-a demon slayer was mated to a demon! The demon who also happened to be an assassin! Go figure.

"And we are not using me as bait." Kagome muttered. Sure she was the famed Shikon Miko, guardian and had to find the pieces and put them back together but she drew the line when it came to _using her_ to do it!

"Of course not my dear Kagome and monk Miroku I believe we have reached a unanimous conclusion as to what we should do." Sesshomaru said calmly. "Everyone should now go and suit up, bring what weapons they think might be necessary and meet back here in an hour."

"Err… Sesshomaru-sa.." Kouga started.

"Kouga-sama, with all due respect I think it's better if you said nothing at all." Kagome said. It was him that got her into this mess in the first place! She happened to walk into the study at the exact time when she was caught off guard, Kouga announcing that she was Sesshomaru's intended mate….not that she minded anymore.

Sesshomaru turned and held out his hand saying, "Come my lady Kagome perhaps we should get you attire with the western seal on it." Kagome blushed, feeling as though his words had an underlying meaning to it. Hand in hand they walked out followed by Kouga and Ayame.

Miroku stood staring at the fireplace, Kagura watched their backs retreating and Inuyasha chose it was high time to revive right there and then and then looked at the study doors closing. "Oi! Where the hell is everyone going?"

"You're kind of slow at this aren't you? No wonder you haven't beaten Naraku yet." Kagura said and Inuyasha erupted into flames.

"Keh! You had to run to my half-brother for help! What does that make you?" Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Smart… I don't have a death wish from Naraku and not that it's any of your business but I didn't come here for help from him." Kagura said.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said. Miroku just watched the pair bicker back and forth with each other and wondered what the lovely Lady Sango was up to. He shook his head. That Senjou demon was going to get her killed one day.

_-Dojo- _

Sango leaned against the dojo wall, eyes looking at everything and everywhere. This was a very vast and large dojo and could fit two to three fully transformed demons. Currently she was not paying attention to Senjou; rather her attention was fixated on the weapons that were displayed on and against the walls.

"Hn. I don't want to result to corporal punishment on my new recruits as well." Senjou said eying the fidgeting demons, Rei and Yusuke that was, who were looking nervous. That caught Sango's attention. Would he hurt his new recruits? First lesson: don't piss off your instructor.

"Fine. I'll go first." Yusuke said. After all what did he have to worry about? He was trying to defend Sango. It didn't matter whether she was a human or a demoness—he wouldn't have her name drug through the mud. He gave Rei a look and then said, "I was sparring with Taro here and then Rei, who obviously has a dislike for humans started bad-mouthing Lady Sango. I tried to stop him but then he rudely commented and then we got into a fight. He called me a human loving….errr…" Yusuke didn't want to finish the last word. They had a lady present. He didn't care whether Rei would hate him after this. He, Yusuke would rather be hated by his comrade than be on the receiving end of Senjou's blade.

Sango bristled as she gave Rei and look which promised certain pain later. She was itching to hit Rei across the head with her boomerang continuously. Rei bit his lip as he waited for their sensei to kill him.

"Hn. I see." Senjou said coldly. He was about to say something but was interrupted by Kenji.

"Senjou-sensei sir and Lady Sango. Sesshomaru-sama requests your presence in his study." Kenji said walking in. Senjou nodded as he turned around and waited till Sango was by his side and they both walked out, hand in hand.

"We shall _discuss_ this issue later…" Senjou said over his shoulder. A shiver skated up every demons spine, everyone having the same thought. Rei was a dead demon walking.

_-Kouga and Ayame-_

"Stop following me you relentless demoness!" he said as he walked back towards Sesshomaru's study, ready to battle the spider hanyou, Naraku. He didn't like her like that! Why didn't Ayame get that? And he didn't want her in the battle either but she just had to annoy him that she could help. She could get hurt didn't she know that?

"I knew it! You like that Kagome human girl don't you?" Ayame said in a hurt voice.

"Kagome is mated to Sesshomaru!" he said in an annoyed voice. _'or will be. Best thing I ever did for that baka who wouldn't consider a mate or even see a female even if she hit on the head.' _

"He tried to kill her and not just once. He almost succeeded at it too! He doesn't want to mate her! He wants to kill her! Why don't you get that part?" Ayame said who still followed him.

"Ayame…" Kouga said turning around suddenly to look at her.

"Yes?" she said calmly looking at him.

_-Random castle hallway conversation-_

"Aww looks like those two royals are arguing about whatnot again…" a guard said to another who were both stationed in the vast hallway.

"Yeah.." the other said.

"They always do that and in the end neither wants to admit that they like each other." Another said.

"Yeah…"

_-End Random castle hallway conversation- _

"It's just that you're right he tried to kill her…" Kouga started.

"Yes you told me that!" Ayame said sounding annoyed. He had told her that Sesshomaru tried to melt her when they were in inu-taisho's grave. Kagome was the one to pull out the sword (he was busy trying to poison Inuyasha on the ground) and her pulling the sword out? that surprised him….and Sesshomaru didn't like surprises. And of course when he approached her, Inuyasha yelling at Sesshomaru to leave her alone, of course Sesshomaru had more honor than to just kill her. She did him a favor by releasing the sword for him. Sesshomaru ignoring Inuyasha wondering how she was able to release the sword when he couldn't.

"They always bicker with each other haven't you noticed? And yet they don't kill each other. If Sesshomaru wanted to he would've finished the job don't you think?" Ayame said pointing out yet another fact.

'_Be more respectful of father's resting place' Sesshomaru said. _

'_You're the one robbing his grave!' Inuyasha retorted. _

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

She had to get the sword from him to give back to Inuyasha…she just needed a plan and find out where the sword was. A good thing Miroku was still in the study with him in case Inuyasha went all demon again.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review!_


	21. Giant Hairball or Spider ball?

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time__: __She had to get the sword from him to give back to Inuyasha…she just needed a plan and find out where the sword was. A good thing Miroku was still in the study with him in case Inuyasha went all demon again._

_**WARNING: Major spoiler alerts in the next couple of chapters from Inuyasha-the final Act.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter 21: Giant Hairball or Spider ball?_

_-Sesshomaru and Kagome-_

Currently walking alongside Sesshomaru, Kagome wondered how she was going to get that sword away from Sesshomaru and where it was in the first place? She pondered that as she walked towards 'their' room not noticing when he pulled her inside and shut the door. Kagome sat on the bed and looked around the room. He could keep the sword in his room for protection. He wouldn't put it in the dojo right? Someone could take it from there but then again only human females like Kagome and Rin could hold it without getting zapped. So this meant that Sesshomaru couldn't hold it so why did he want it? For Rin in a couple of years? Ha-ha…yeah right as she tried hard not to giggle at imagining Rin shouting, "WIND SCAR!" at dangerous demons.

She watched Sesshomaru with interest as he opened a large wardrobe which revealed kimono's, evening dresses, Uchikake robes, Yukata's, nightwear, shoes, battle outfits, a safe which probably held jewels and gold, hair accessories, elaborate fans and many other things. Damn it must be good to be the lady of the castle! Which was her…. By a sheer accident of course! And she blushed as she watched Sesshomaru's back pulling out an outfit for her and turned to look at her. "Sesshomaru…" Kagome started.

"This is just one of your wardrobes by the way koi." He said turning to face her as he handed her the battle outfit and then turned back around to close it. Kagome looked down to see the outfit. A battle outfit which was a blue cap-sleeved kimono with silver sakura blossoms scattered here and there to give the wearer an ethereal (other-worldly/angelic) look. It had slits on the sides up to the hips, and black pants that stopped above the ankle. The belt was silver with blue half-moons on it and it wrapped around the kimono tightly and of course her outfit had the western seal on it. The belt was made to hold a katana on one side and shuriken/daggers on the other. He handed her a bow and arrows and they were set to depart back to the study.

Kagome walked back behind the screens to change as Sesshomaru waited for her with as much as patience as he could muster…his woman was naked behind those screens! And here he was doing nothing about it. Perhaps he should help her? No…she would purify his arse to hell. She was shy when it came to the body. Damn but why must he have a powerful miko mate? "Kagome…" he started.

"Hmm?" She said as she slipped on the pants followed by the kimono.

"It's just that…" he said. Why was he hesitating? He was never one to do so before.

Kagome raised her head. Hmm...she knew what he wanted. She grinned as she shook her head at how similar males minds worked. So she decided to play with him for a bit. "Sesshomaru could you come back here and help me with my belt? I seem to have it stuck or perhaps it's because I've never wrapped a belt in the future like this….we modern women don't wear kimono's often."

He walked over and Kagome waited with a baited breath as she thought that perhaps she could pry where Inuyasha's sword was while he was 'busy' with her belt. He walked behind the screen as he got busy, Kagome not noticing, undoing her belt.

"What…What…are you doing?" Kagome hissed.

"Kagome…" he said sounding like a puppy who'd been denied his favorite toy.

"Sesshomaru we can't do this before battle! The both of us will be tired and worn out!" Kagome said as she blushed at the last part. She waited for him to respond. He sighed knowing she was right and resumed tying her belt. She patted his hand knowing he would be upset, as his beast. Beasts were not meant to be denied. "Uhmm…Sesshomaru you know Inuyasha will need his sword to battle Naraku." Kagome said trailing off.

"Of this Sesshomaru knows all too well." He said and went over to a painting of him and his father and opened it? Eh a secret compartment? To reveal Inuyasha's sword.

'.Easy.' Kagome thought as Sesshomaru 'closed' the painting handed her the heavy sword because it was not accepting the fact that Sesshomaru was holding it. "Unhghh…" She'd forgotten how heavy the damn thing was. She looked at him, a question in her eyes as he handed her some weapons. So why did he take it in the first place? If he just gave it to her without a fight? What had been his motive? She would never understand him! Just when she was about to ask he said,

"Come." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed his swords off the rack that they were placed on and both walked out the door. They walked out of the royal wing as they were stopped by Jaken. "My lord and lady! I just wanted to inform you that everyone awaits your presence in the study. Senjou and lady Sango are already there now."

"Thank you Jaken." Kagome said respectfully because Sesshomaru acted as though he already knew. She would need to teach him some manners later. Jaken waddled away the other way to prepare for battle. Surely Naraku wouldn't attack the palace right? If he wanted her then attacking the palace might hurt or kill her. "Ne Sesshomaru I was thinking we should move far away from the castle to avoid anyone getting hurt." He nodded as they heard voices before they opened the study doors earning a head shake from Kagome and a smirk from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was never one to keep it down and would rather have his presence known.

_-Inuyasha- (Study) _

"What the heck could they be doing in his chambers for so long?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagura and started pacing, his imagination running wild at the many possibilities. He wouldn't put it past his brother to…nah…he had his honor etc…etc...that he always preached about.

Kagura smirked at him, he was so easy to anger and upset, as she said in a taunting voice, "Care to take a wild guess?" He stopped and blinked at her.

'…'

"They are mates after all…" Kagura said in a bored voice staring at her nails as she waited for him to blow…..3…2….1…

"**NO THEY ARE NOT!"** Inuyasha said to her, fisted his hands and started pacing again, his thoughts running a mile a minute. He should go to the royal wing right now and take Kagome by force if necessary right now back with him to Kaede's village.

"Senjou…" Sango said worriedly as she sat on the sofa with Senjou standing by her. He squeezed her shoulder and said that he could only detain Inuyasha if he got violent. He was a royal after all even though he didn't act like it.

"Shut it you two! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Kouga said as Ayame hovered around him. She was upset that he was so mean to her. She was just following instructions from her grandfather! Kouga himself said that he'd mate her when she got older! Demons never backed out on their word, it was dishonorable! It was wrong! GASP! was he…had he been lying to her then?

"Kouu-gaa…" Ayame said in a dangerous warning voice. That caught his attention as he turned to look at her, a nervous look on his face. He knew that tone she had used it on him once before and it had not ended pretty for him. After all, he couldn't raise his hand at her could he? It was unthinkable.

"My lord. My lady." Senjou said as he saw them walking in together. He stood up straighter as Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at Sesshomaru.

"Keh! Took you long enough! Oi! Wench did you have to go all out at wear a fancy battle kimono? You were doing fine before with those other old clothes of yours." Inuyasha said talking about the green school-girl outfit she always wore.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome said in a warning voice. He flattened his ears as he knew impending doom was coming to him. "The only reason I'm not s-i-t-ti-ng you is because unfortunately we need you for battle." She said.

"But…you…" Inuyasha said as he looked up at her.

"Well if you want me to s..i..t you so badly than I am happy to oblige…" she said.

"No-No!" he said panicking waving his arms in front of him.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said arms wrapped around her waist to which Inuyasha's eye started to twitch again, yet he kept his silence.

"Well now that everyone's ready let's get going. Oh and this is for you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she handed him back his sword.

"How did you get the sword back from the bast…err…Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said changing his tone at the dangerous warning look Sesshomaru gave him from over Kagome's shoulder.

"That's to be discussed at another time." Kagome said offhandedly as she walked out of the study with Sesshomaru. Kouga with Ayame (who was still glowering at him, made Kouga incredibly nervous with his hair standing on end), Inuyasha and Kagura then Senjou and Sango which was followed by a single Miroku who knew he had to get himself a woman otherwise he'd be left alone for the rest of his life.

Walking out into the courtyard a gong sounded and someone said. "THE LORD AND LADY ARE LEAVING!" everyone bowed in the same fashion except Inuyasha.

"No they're not!" Inuyasha yelled at everyone. Everyone in the group chuckled inwardly. He would forever deny this even after they mated.

"So do we have a plan of action?" Miroku said.

"No you idiot we're going to wing it." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. What a fool. Of course they had a plan….right?

_-Western borders- _

Naraku had decided to place his trap on the western borders; after all it was the western castle where the entire group was. It made it convenient for them, they would find him faster and it was convenient for him because he knew Sesshomaru would also come and he could kill him in the process, he was a thorn on his side ever since he'd kidnapped his human brat, Rin. He had nothing to worry about because he had almost all of the Shikon and when he got the rest he would be the most powerful and all would bow to him, not to mention he'd have the most powerful priestess as a mate, Kagome.

_-Back to the inu-tachi- (on their way to the borders)_

"I feel an ominous aura in the air." Miroku said eying lady Sango's backside to which Senjou growled at him, a look promising death.

Inuyasha turned and said, "Duh! It's Naraku! Who else? Are you sure you're a Monk?" shaking his head he kept walking muttering something about how holy monks, perverts and them hitting people on the head with that bloody holy golden staff (who turned demon) made a bad combination.

"When we get to the borders everyone follow my instructions and don't charge in recklessly." Sesshomaru said pointedly looking at Inuyasha.

"Oi! Who died and made you alpha and lord?" Inuyasha said rudely. He was hit on the head by Miroku who said, "He does OWN these lands and is the RULER of these lands my hanyou friend." Inuyasha fumed but didn't say anymore.

"Ayame. Are you okay? Do you want to go back?" Kouga said, his eyes turning towards her. He didn't know if she was up to major kick-ass battle with an evil villain.

"Yeah. As long as you're by my side, everything's okay!" Ayame said squeezing his hand and then let go. 'Really?' Kouga thought but then shifted his attention to the front again.

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, Kouga almost running into him in the process, as they all stared at something….odd.

"A giant Hairball?" Kagome voiced aloud. It was sort of like Yura's hairball but it was different someway. Well at least Naraku didn't say, "Oh Me… oh my" like Yura did. He was always Ku-ku-ku…okay well both were annoying really.

"No it's like a giant Spider ball thingy and it's got Naraku's scent all over it…the bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That means he must be hiding somewhere inside that?" Sango said, readying her boomerang.

"Eek..that means we have to go in there? In him?" Ayame said looking grossed out.

"So let's discuss that awesome plan of yours Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! _


	22. Naraku's deed and Epilogue

_In my Father's footsteps_

_©Copyright 2010_

_Lady Nefertiti._

_Last time__: __"Eek..that means we have to go in there? In him?" Ayame said looking grossed out. "So let's discuss that awesome plan of yours Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. _

_**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter 22: Naraku's Deed and Epilogue _

"I told you that you don't have to go and perhaps shouldn't go and fight Ayame." Kouga said. True enough, the spider ball was creepy looking and would make anyone queasy.

"So the plan is for Kouga to attack alongside…." Sesshomaru began.

"I say to hell with the plan of yours and we all attack at once to get rid of the bastard! All for one and one for all!" Inuyasha said cutting in, pulling his sword out and waving it with emphasis. Sango shifted on her other foot and gazed at Senjou, standing next to her, who had narrowed his eyes at the hanyou, sometimes not believing he was related to his lord, Sesshomaru.

"Something isn't right about this." Kagome said in a soft voice as she watched Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glaring at each other, looking away from the spider ball for a second. They should stop their bickering and pay attention to what was important. Kagura wasn't paying attention to any of this; rather she seemed preoccupied, her body tense. Was something coming towards them perhaps? Was she lying to them maybe and this was a set-up? And that she was still working for Naraku?

"Kagura…" Kagome began softly. She needed to know the truth but it wasn't right for her to be pointing fingers at her either.

"I sense the bastard Naraku's scent all around us now! He's playing with us!" Kouga said, glaring and looking everywhere. Suddenly tentacles shot out of the spider-ball and all thoughts of planning flew out the window as everyone jumped away in time before the impact of the tentacles hit them. Kouga had grabbed Ayame, Sesshomaru had Kagome, Senjou had Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were just alone and then after the blow, after all the dust cleared, there was a loud scream that pierced the air. Assuming the worst they all looked up to see Kagura on her knees bleeding to death…through her chest…yet an odd and calm smile on her face.

"Kagura…oh no!" Kagome said as she covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve looking horrified. She was about to run up to her to see if she could help but froze when Kagura told her to stop where she was. "Sesshomaru do something!" Kagome exclaimed as she saw her newfound friend dying before her eyes, tears in her eyes. How? Why? Was he so cruel as to taunt and kill his own allies? And that he didn't trust them?

Sesshomaru pulled out Tenseiga and was all about to revive her, per request of his mate and also a look in his eyes…was it mild confusion and a hint of grief for her? Or disgust of the predicament she had landed herself in? Her own master had the gall to kill her even after she did all of his bidding? Truly the spider hanyou cared not about his own minions, rather just himself.

"No. I…" Kagura said in a gasping breath, holding a hand on her heart thought as she stared at him. _'Sesshomaru….I'm just glad I got to see you one last time…..' _Kagura thought as she pitched forward and slumped down, dying. The wind blew a bit faster and she faded—the wind dying down after. Truly she was now free-one with the wind.

Ayame screamed clutching Kouga's arm for dear life and Sango just looked away as Senjou rubbed her back, a glare from Miroku. "Oi! This just fuels the fact that we need to attack all at once! Listen to me my people!" Inuyasha said raising a fist as if he was delivering a speech to 'move' all of them.

'…..'

"Oh Sesshomaru…" Kagome said staring at what would have been Kagura a minute or two ago. Truly they needed to get rid of Naraku once and for all. He had most of the shards. She then looked at Kouga. "Kouga…I'm going to need your shards but that is after we defeat Naraku of course."

_-Naraku- _

He looked through Kanna's mirror thoughtfully. "So it seems as though my little wind witch, the traitor has finally died. What a shame…although I can deal with the tragic loss." He said smirking evilly which even Kanna shivered at…although it could be expected of him, to hold multiple personalities, he was made up of lots and lots of demons after all. He chuckled and prepared to get battle ready. They would be here soon and he had the perfect plan…divided they fall. "Ku-Ku-Ku…"

_-Back to the inu-tachi- _

Without a single other thought they all barged into Naraku's spider ball thing together….and to think it was Sesshomaru who was supposed to be the one calling the shots. Inuyasha destroyed a part (wall) of the spider ball, destroying the barrier that surrounded it and then used his 'wind scar' and they all entered silently, thinking that Naraku hadn't noticed them yet.

"Oh gross! It's like we're in his body!" Sango whispered loudly and was about to poke something that looked like Naraku's flesh, before Senjou pulled her away. It might be dangerous and poisonous after all. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close to his body and then everyone coughed as a smoke/fog came and clouded everything. Then flashes of light came and everyone was pulled apart, dividing everyone. Luckily when everyone was pulled apart some were holding each other and disappeared together and an evil laugh resounded through the walls.

_-First divided couple (well sort of a couple)-_

"Everyone has been divided! What an underhanded trick! Although I wouldn't put it past him!"Sango hissed looking around for Kagome or even Kouga and Ayame.

"Hn." Senjou said looking at her, making sure she was alright before gazing at anything else. His mate…would be mate anyway.

"Oh my head. Did you all make it alright?" Miroku asked looking pointedly at only Sango.

"Oh hell no! not you! Why can't you like melt into a puddle of mush? Or why didn't you get sucked in with Inuyasha somewhere?" Sango said pointing at him as Senjou, who was standing behind her, wrapped his arms around her for comfort and to let her know he was here for her and growled at the other male who was looking at her.

_-Second divided couple- _

"Kouga..Kouga are you there?" Ayame whispered. It was dark in this creepy 'body' and she'd lost sight of her future mate!

(Cough) (Cough) "Ayame are you alright?" Kouga said in a raspy breath and stood up.

"Yeah…did anyone get sucked in with us?" Ayame said. But there was no other response and this was hardly the time to think of romantic things to do with Kouga because they were alone….damn that Naraku. If Ayame had her way, she'd skin him alive with those claws of hers.

_-Third divided demon, Inuyasha-_

"Oh damnit!" Inuyasha coughed as he brushed debris off his fire rat haori. That was one fall and great he was all alone. Huh? "eeep!" Inuyasha said backing away falling on his butt. Creepy he was on a cliff inside Naraku! Grinning suddenly he crawled forward and yelled (echoing) "Oi! Can anyone hear me? Hello? Can you all hear me?"

_-Fourth divided couple, Sesshomaru and Kagome- _

Sesshomaru stood up and brushed himself off. He looked around to see his where he and his mate, Kagome had ended up. Hearing a cough and a mumbled swear word (an eye raise from him) from her he held his hand out to her as she came to stand beside him. "So where are we?" Kagome said. Everyone had been separated. Kagome blinked as she turned around suddenly. She could feel the presence of jewel shards, two maybe three? coming from nearby. That meant that Kouga was nearby.

"Kagome. Stay here. I shall be back." He said as he turned the other way. Kagome's eyebrow twitched at that. "No way you are leaving me right now mister!" Kagome said as she grabbed a hold of his mokomoko while he raced away. "You hear me? Oi! Slow down!" he said as she held tightly to his mokomoko. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome screeched not caring if it hurt his ears. Suddenly he stopped and Kagome 'flew' right at him and both landed on the ground, Kagome on top as she glared down at him. "why did you stop?" she hissed then heard what he did.

"_**Oi! Can anyone hear me? Hello? Can you all hear me?" **_

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly. He was nearby. Sesshomaru sat up, Kagome in his lap as he sighed burying his nose in Kagome's hair.

"Kagome…" he said nuzzling her neck.

"Not that this is enjoyable _dearest_…but this is hardly the time!" Kagome said pushing him away. Where did he get off….They were here in danger, trying to vanquish evil! Men….they really had a one-track mind. Sighing he stood up, taking Kagome up with him and walked hand in hand towards Inuyasha, he'd figured out where he was yelling from so he, Sesshomaru, thought that he could have a little playtime with his mate…no perhaps later.

"About time you two got here! I thought you had superior hearing and all Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said from the edge of the cliff.

Kagome clenched her jaw. "Inuyasha… (he panicked at the tone) don't make me s-i-t you, we do need you for battle."

Their heads turned around as they heard a possessive growl. "You monk will leave my mate alone…" It was Senjou and a Sango (sighing at the fighting males) being dragged along with him.

"You are a vile and filthy…" Miroku said narrowing his eyes.

"You are a disgrace to your kind! Trying to steal other people's women…come to think of it, you are a **monk**…and monks aren't even supposed to…." Senjou said.

"Guys!" Sango said getting annoyed and then smiled widely at seeing the three at the top of the cliff and waved. "Hey everyone! and my lady! It's good to see you well!"

"Sango-chan!" Kagome said merrily waving back as if they were on a picnic or something.

Inuyasha gave her a look shaking his head. "Okay now that everyone's re-acquainted back can we please get down to business?"

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said. As everyone got to the cliff, they knew that they couldn't 'speak' the plan out loud; Naraku would hear them and find some way to use it against them. Suddenly a whirlwind blew towards them and everyone got into the defensive, but out of the whirlwind came Kouga, holding a freaked out looking Ayame. She'd never ridden by 'whirlwind' before. Suddenly they all felt it, it was a large portion of power; evil demonic aura… had to be Shikon and Naraku coming their way. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's determined face. She was going to do it even though it was dangerous. He couldn't stop her…it was her responsibility. It brought him to a memory as he looked at his mate.

_-Flashback- _

"_My son…do you have anything or anyone you wish to protect?" _

"_I have nothing nor anyone that I need to protect." He said. _

_His father shook his head inwardly. 'You will learn one day my son….'_

_-End flashback- _

To protect. He had not seen it then. He had not known what his father had meant. Too hell bent on power, despising the human princess Izayoi and his father for mating her, his mother's recent death clouded his thoughts and judgement on what was important as he saw it now. His role as alpha and leader of the pack…he had responsibilities that he never would've thought were important.

Rin….

His mate Kagome…

His pack….All together fighting for a cause. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside and he didn't like it…..

"Oi! Baka are you paying attention to the enemy here? Stop staring at Kagome, yes we all know you love her and she's good looking but here comes Naraku!" Inuyasha said. Leave it to Sesshomaru to space out at a time like this.

"Ku-ku-ku…my my….all of you, some being enemies too, have teamed up in order to destroy just me? I should be honored." Naraku said in an eerie voice.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said waving his sword at him. Everyone knew it. This was no puppet. It had to be him—and it was time to destroy him once and for all.

Naraku, ignoring the hanyou, continued. "You all have lost admit it, I have nearly the entire Shikon and you Kagome have three shards and you wolf have only two left jabbed in your legs, I had the one in your arm removed." Naraku smirked at Kouga's growl. Of this, he knew all too well. He took out the Shikon from his pocket and revealed it to the pack—everyone's eyes riveted on the tainted jewel. "Ah yes…pretty isn't it? The jewel that will make me the most powerful, the most feared, hated and admired demon in all the land. You wish to hear about my plan? On how I will take over the world? Well okay then. After I finish the….." Naraku started.

"Not really." Sango mumbled. Really Naraku was way too full of himself. Too arrogant and cocky that he wasn't even paying attention to… hmmm….She looked at everyone and they were having the same thought.

"…Shikon Jewel then I will finish the rest of you off or maybe my spider ball will just suffocate and blow the rest of you up if I feel merciful but….." Naraku continued.

Everyone got their weapons ready as Naraku babbled on about how wonderful he was and what his plans on taking over the world was. Sango pulled out her boomerang, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Senjou readied their swords for their special attacks. Miroku pulled out his holy sutras and had his staff ready just in case he needed to hit Naraku across the head. Kagome pulled out an arrow and readied her bow. This arrow was special—given to her by Kikyo, it held the holy powers of Midoriko, Kikyo and Kagome. No way were they letting Naraku win this time. Kouga was there to 'fill in' in case anyone got hurt and Ayame wasn't fighting, an order from Kouga that they had plenty of people already.

"…I am only keeping Kagome alive so she can be my mate, the powerful Shikon Miko and then we will rule of the lands together." Naraku finished. He looked at the group to see what their reactions to his plan was, Sesshomaru would probably go all demon on him but that's not what he saw.

"Naraku!" Everyone yelled. Everyone threw their weapons/attacks at him at the same time and Naraku had no time to move or think of a plan to get away…he was injured from their attack. At this time Kagome, standing a ways away from the group, protected, closed her eyes and called the jewel towards her. She concentrated and muttered something that sounded like a chant and the jewel in Naraku's hand started to purify and glow pink. He screamed as the holy powers started to purify his hand. Too stunned and paralyzed to move—the jewel streaked towards Kagome and disappeared into her, back in her body from where it came from. She then glared at Naraku saying "Die Naraku!" and aimed her arrow.

"GO!" Kagome said and with a 'twang' the arrow flew towards him with the power and force of three Miko's Midoriko, Kikyo and Kagome. There was an agonizing loud scream/screech (the rest of the demons ran for cover—they had no desire to be purified) a bright flash of light, Naraku fell to dust and was no more. There was tense silence as everyone waited with a bated breath but nothing else happened.

Kagome huffed as Sesshomaru walked over as assessed her up and down to make sure she was okay then she gave him a tight hug, a sigh of relief. It was over. Finally. Letting go of Sesshomaru she walked over to Kouga and he handed over his shards from his legs, knowing this day would come, and she took her three shards from around her neck and fused them all together as everyone watched in fascination as they disappeared into her body.

Inuyasha 'keh'd' and put his sword back in its scabbard and said, "Well I guess there's no bad guy to destroy anymore." Everyone stared at him and started to laugh alongside him.

Suddenly there was a huge blast and then everyone looked at each other and started running, looking for the exit. Naraku-the spider ball was going to blow soon. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome, Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's mokomoko to which he, Inuyasha would receive a few 'bops' on the head later because no one touched Sesshomaru's mokomoko or his person except Kagome. Everyone jumped out of the spider ball before it collapsed and away from Naraku's miasma. They all watched from the western borders as the miasma spewed and was no more. Naraku was gone for good.

Now there was nowhere to go but back home. Kagome and Sesshomaru led their newfound pack back to his castle. "Err…" Inuyasha started but brought up the rear as Kouga and Ayame walked alongside him.

"Indeed this Sesshomaru follows in his father's footsteps although I am glad that I did." Sesshomaru said smirking, tipping and kissing Kagome soundly in front of everyone. Ayame blushed as she dragged Kouga back to the western palace with her…Kouga oddly didn't seem to put up a fight.

"Oh damn! Gross!" Inuyasha said looking elsewhere. Everyone chuckled as they walked to the western fortress, their hearts lighter since Naraku was gone.

"So hey Sesshomaru…can I now hang out at your place now? You have taken my pack from me, Sango's with Senjou now, Kagome's with you and I can't stay with the old Kaede all the time she like drives me up the wall sometimes!" Inuyasha said looking at him hopefully.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said looking at him.

"What does that tell me?" Inuyasha said looking confused.

_**-Epilogue-**_

The pack was visiting Kaede's village, Edo as it was called now. Rin had come to stay in the village for a while, with humans and to train as she showed Miko potential much to the surprise of Sesshomaru and happiness of Kagome. Kagome was sitting, in Miko garb picking herbs and putting them in her basket as Sesshomaru walked up to her watching his beloved mate. "Where have you been?" Kagome said as she looked at him suspiciously. He had this mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said 'flying' through the sky and pulling his sword out ready to attack him.

"You imbecile. I can kill you with my new attack Baku…." Sesshomaru started.

"Nuh-uh! I'll cut your arm off again and feed it to…." Inuyasha started.

"No one's killing or cutting anyone! Sit boy!"

**(BOOM!) **

"**$%^$#^%#$%#$#!" **

"(Sigh) are the two at it again?" Sango said walking as Senjou walked alongside her for protection.

"Yes. Sango how are you feeling?" Kagome said standing up and brushing herself off.

"The baby's almost due. The last few weeks were the worst." Sango said smiling.

"Really? How so?" Kagome said.

"You're going to have a hanyou!" Miroku said. Senjou glared at him. Unfortunately he did not have permission to kill this Monk-his mate's orders. Pity.

"That's how." Sango said shaking her head as she watched Senjou and Miroku fight letting them duke it out. Kagome chuckled as she watched Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glare each other down.

"Males…can't live with them. Can't live without them….." She said.

"Kagome! Call off your dog!" Inuyasha said jumping away from Sesshomaru before he was singed by his poison.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: please read and review for my last chapter! _

_Rei and Yusuke: "you forgot about us!"_

_Rei: "Yeah I'm still in trouble remember? At the dojo in the west?_

_Lady Nefertiti: "Oh yeah….hmm perhaps I'll make a sequel called, 'In my father's footsteps-the sequel and kill you both in the first chapter of that. How's that sound?" _

_Yusuke: "Did you have to remind her? Now she's going to do away with us you idiot!" _

_-Both guys start fist fight as Lady Nefertiti sweat-drops- _


End file.
